REVENGE When the love gets out of control
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: ]] TERMINADO- Incluye EPILOGO [[ Draco es abandonado y un Harry es su unico contacto con el mundo magico... EPILOGO: DESPUES DE LA PELEA, reacciones y conclusiones LEANLO!
1. Default Chapter

REVENGE -When the love ges out of control- ------------- Por Fátima Gochi // Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen a JKR y son usados sin fines de lucro//  
  
CAPITULO I: 50 PUNTOS MENOS -la pelea en clase de pociones- -------------  
  
Podría decirse que la clase de pociones era una de sus favoritas, no tanto por su contenido académico sino por otro de sus "contenidos"  
  
Si algo le gustaba mas a Draco Malfoy que humillar a su eterno rival, Harry Potter, era verlo ser humillado por el maestro de esta asignatura, Severus Snape, el cual no había clase que no le profiriera un insulto o le hiciese ver como un completo idiota, como ya era costumbre ese día Snape los puso a trabajar en parejas y como siempre Draco tenia que soportar la presencia de su rival, si hubiese sido otro día lo habría ignorado e incluso humillado, pero ese era distinto, el día anterior se había llevado acabo un partido de quidditch muy importante, el cual le daría el liderato de la copa de las casas a quien lo ganase  
  
Y ahí estaba el, volando contra el viento en su nimbus seguido muy de cerca por Potter, podía sentir el aire haciendo volar su rubia cabellera al tiempo que su desenfrenada carrera lo había llevado al centro del campo a escasos metros encima de sus demás compañeros, justo en ese momento una bludger paso volando a pocos centímetros frente suyo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por unos instantes, al mirar de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba la snitch esta había desaparecido, gracias a su gran velocidad y a su pequeño tamaño, al parecer Potter también la había perdido puesto que volaba varios metros arriba con la mirada fija en el campo, subió el también para tener mejor visión del lugar, concentrado solo en buscar a la pequeña escurridiza de color dorado, fue en ese momento en que ocurrió, al topar su mirada con la de Potter observo con horror como este volaba hacia el a toda velocidad, con su brazo derecho extendido hacia el frente como si quisiera tomar algo y entonces lo comprendió, la snitch debía estar detrás suyo, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta, no paso ni un segundo desde que sintió como el brazo derecho de Potter paso zumbando por su oreja izquierda hasta que ambos chocaron, la velocidad que llevaba le impidió a Potter virar a tiempo y se estampo de lleno contra el cuerpo de Malfoy haciéndolo caer de la escoba con el  
  
- Han chocado! - se podía oír gritar al joven Gryffindor que narraba el partido - Y están cayendo velozmente!!!  
Sintió dolor, a pesar de que el piso del estadio estaba cubierto con una  
mágica arena que aminoraba el impacto, no pudo evitar sentir un punzante  
dolor sobre su pecho que estaba siendo presionado por algo que, aunque  
pesado, era muy suave, al abrir los ojos casi de inmediato no podía creer  
lo que veía, el cuerpo de Potter yacía sobre el suyo inconsciente pero  
con la snitch bien sujeta en la mano derecha, lo cual le daba la  
victoria a su equipo, pero lo que mas le impacto fue notar que el rostro  
del joven descansaba sobre el suyo haciendo contacto con sus labios sobre  
los del Slytherin, uniéndolos en un beso involuntario, de inmediato Draco  
le aventó para quitarle de encima, por suerte nadie vio esa parte del  
incidente  
  
Volviendo a la realidad se puso a poner el caldero a la temperatura  
adecuada mientras de reojo observaba como el joven de Gryffindor cortaba  
cuidadosamente la raíz que llevaba en sus manos, de inmediato desvió la  
mirada de vuelta al caldero, aun seguía molesto por lo del partido, en  
parte por que habían perdido y con ello la posibilidad del liderato se  
alejaba, pero en mas porque le molestaba no poder olvidarse del incidente  
del beso, por algún extraño motivo el rostro del chico inconsciente  
reaparecía en sus pensamientos constantemente y en sus labios aun podía  
sentirle calor de los de su enemigo, al pensar en ello tembló un poco y  
desecho todos aquellos pensamientos, lo que no se explicaba era el hecho  
de que le molestara que el joven no le pidiera disculpas, bueno, no era  
que esperase que le pidiese que le perdonase lo que claramente había sido  
un error de calculo, pero una parte de su mente seguía esperando oír esas  
dos palabras  
  
- Lo siento -  
  
Draco levanto el rostro con una expresión de incredulidad, el joven  
caracortada le estaba pidiendo disculpas justo en el momento que el  
pensaba el ello, era como si hubiera leído su mente  
  
- De que rayos hablas!! - murmuro para no llamar la atención de la gente  
a su alrededor con un tono despótico que trataba de ocultar su gran  
asombro  
- De la caída de ayer, no era mi intención tirarte - murmuro también  
mientras introducía mas raíz en la pócima  
- No te emociones Potter, solo me descuide un poco - decía mientras media  
una sustancia asquerosamente verde  
- Un poco! La snitch volaba detrás de ti y tu ni en cuentas - rió, lo  
cual enfureció de sobremanera a Malfoy el cual al levantarse de golpe  
tomando a Harry por el cuello de la camisa tiro la poción, la cual hizo  
aparecer millones de insectos de todo tipo sobre el pobre de Neville,  
pues la poción cayo sobre el, , armando un gran alboroto casi todo el  
salón salio quedando solo Neville completamente inconsciente por el susto  
y la pareja de revoltosos tirandose golpes el uno al otro, con un  
elegante movimiento de su varita, Snape hizo desaparecer los bichos  
  
- Potter, Malfoy! - pero ninguno le presto atención, seguían golpeándose  
mutuamente, ignorando todo, como si estuvieran descargando una rabia  
contenida por mucho tiempo, ya sin paciencia formulo un rápido hechizo y  
ambos chicos quedaron inmóviles  
  
- Por perturbar la paz en mi clase 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor - en  
el rostro de Harry sus ojos mostraron una gran desesperación, mientras  
que los de Draco mostraron burla, al parecer Snape noto esto porque  
continúo  
- . Y 50 puntos menos para Slytherin también - ahora el rostro de Draco  
era el que demostraba a un gran horror, nunca le habían quitado tantos  
puntos y mucho menos el maestro encargado de su casa  
- Además, cada uno tendrá un castigo  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
Gochi: Bien, que les parecio, que clase de castigo les impondra Snape?  
Eso lo veran si me mandan uno ke otro review, ademas les aviso que sera  
un Yaoi Harry+Draco  
Por cierto, este Fic lo dedico a Janis Malfoy, kien me inspiro a  
escribirlo gracias a sus fabulosos fic! GRACIAS! Y a Kenssy, Gracias, me  
has dado ideas, aunke no lo sepas XD  
PD: Pido disculpas por este capitulo tan corto, les prometo ke el proximo  
sera mejor ^^ 


	2. Capitulo II EL LIBRO DE HECHIZOS

Gochi: Hola, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho con este capitulo, antes de entrar de lleno agradezcamos los reviews que tan amablennte me han dejado en orden de como fueron llegando:  
  
------  
  
Kenssy  
  
Dommo Arigato Tomodachi! ^^ O sea, Muchas gracias amiga!, me alegra que te gustara mi fic, agradezco ke me apoyes con mis trabajos y si, tambien pienso que la pareja H+D es la mas linda.... y SIII! Draco se ve taaan lindo inseguro =D Es taaan taaan *//¬//*   
  
------  
  
Akiko Koori  
  
Ok! Tratare de que los demas sean mas largos, aunke debo admitir ke si los hago mas largos el fic en si sera mas corto, bueno, tratare de exprimir mi cerebrito un pokito mas y haber kon ke sorpresas salgo  
  
------  
  
Undomiel  
  
Muchas gracias! ^^ Me alegro que te gustara mi fic, si me parecio lindo lo de beso, lastima que Draco sea el unico que lo recuerde ;) ... aunke kizas los castigos te decepcionen un poko -_-  
  
------  
  
Noe   
  
Gracias, me alegra que mi fic te parezca entretenido y si, a mi tb me gusta mucho el H+D, espero ke sigas leyendo mi fic ;)  
  
------  
  
NagY Tao  
  
Gracias por el Review, Bueno, pense que a Snape ya le habian llenado el buche de piedritas con tanta pelea y nada de estudios, asi que ahora se llevo al lindo Draco en la ola ^^U  
  
------  
  
val  
  
Gracias, Bueno, eso lo descubriras en este capitulo  
  
------  
  
kathy  
  
Te lo agrazeco... bien, pues para ver si tienes razon con los castigos, leete este capitulo  
  
------  
  
En fin, ya no los entretengo mas, aki esta el segundo capitulo  
  
------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
cAPITULO II: EL LIBRO DE HECHIZOS -Los accidentes de Harry y el problema en la estacion-  
  
-------------  
  
-...Ademas cada uno tendra un castigo ...- esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de ambos jovenes, pero en la de Draco con mas fuerza, jamas espero que Snape lo castigase  
  
-Potter, tu limpiaras todas las ventanas del castillo, TODAS, sin magia durante una semana despues de clase... - Harry quizo quejarse, pero penso que lo mejor seria no discutir mas  
  
- ...y a usted señor Malfoy ayudara a limpiar la biblioteca de la misma forma durante el mismo tiempo, ahora ambos marchense a la enfermeria, este sabado iniciaran su castigo - les removio el hechizo y por fin ambos pudieron moverse, el primero en salir fue Draco, iba lanzando fuego por los ojos a quien fuese quien se atravesase en su camino, odiaba la limpieza muggle y odiaba a la bibliotecaria, pero mas odiaba a Harry Potter, llego a la enfermeria seguido muy de cerca por su rival, ambos iban sangrando de diversas heridas y tenian un buen numero de moretones y escoriaciones, Madam Pomfrey los recibio nombrando casi todos los santos que recordaba y renegando de la mala disciplina, ambos tuvieron que permanecer esa noche en la enfermeria, ninguno dijo palabra, en parte porque una cortina les separaba, en otra porque no habia que decir, Draco estaba tan molesto, veia como los estupidos amigos de Potter le visitaban y se reian en voz baja, probablemente burlandose de el, en cambio ni siquiera Crabbe o Goyle le habian ido a ver y se sentia extremadamente solo y deprimido y eso lo enervo de tal manera que penso que si hablaba en lugar de frases iban a salir maleficios, solo pensaba en vengarse y fue ahi cuando se le ocurrio, el fin de semana, en la biblioteca, encontraria lo que necesitaba  
  
La mañana del sabado fue especialmente horrible para Harry, aun no habia despuntado el sol cuando su sueño fue bruscamente interrumpido por Hermione  
  
-Ya levantate Harry, McGonagall te espera en la sala- Harry se puso de pie de un brinco y le pidio a Herm que saliera un momento para cambiarse, en realidad no esperaba que la maestra de transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor le fuera a buscar, es decir, de cualquier forma ya habia hablado con ella el dia siguiente al incidente, se dio un baño veloz y se cambio, bajo las escaleras de 2 en 2 y llego frente a la profesora Mcgonagall  
  
-Buenos dias Potter  
  
-Buenos dias profesora Mcgonagall- saludo tratando de aplacarse el cabello  
  
-Bien partamos, muchas gracias señorita Granger y lamento haberla molestado tan temprano- ambos salieron y luegode recoger las cosas del armario del Filch, entre las cuales habia una escalera desvencijada, un cepillo, una cubeta y un paño, Harry comenzo su estresante tarea  
  
Para Draco las cosas no iban ni un poco mejor, el mismo Snape le saco de la cama a temprana hora y le llevo casi a rastras a la biblioteca a cumplir su castigo, asi ambos comenzaron su castigo y mientras Harry era la burla del dia trepado en la vieja escalera que se tambaleaba hasta con la menor brisa, Draco estornudaba constantemente mientras sacudia el polvo de libros extremadamente viejos y raidos y fue ahi que entre un pequeño monton, que lo vio, era un pequeño libro un poco mas grande que su palma y con letras rojas algo gastadas sobresalia de la portada: "REVENGE, The book of spells", lo tomo y lo guardo, termino su labor y salio rapidamente dirigiendose al gran comedor, comio veloz y subio a su habitacion para explorar mejor el libro, al abrirlo su rostro se ilumino, descritas a todo detalle habia pocimas y hechizos de todo tipo, que iban desde los mas peligrosos hasta los mas absurdos, aunque igual de peligrosos, se hecho a reir al imaginar a Potter vomitando cada 5 minutos o con su cabeza tan inchada que si se le pinchase explotaria, dejandolo inconsciente durante un mes, segun el libro, era el tiempo que la pocima pasaba su efecto y su cuerpo la regenerase la cabeza  
  
Prosiguio leyendo, pocimas para la perdida de la piel, conjuros para hemorragias internas, hechizos para que la persona se derritiera y regenerara cada vez que estornudaba, incluso habia uno que hacia que la victima olvidara vestirse por la mañana y anduviera desnudo todo el dia, al pensar en este Malfoy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al imaginar a Potter tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo, aun no olvidaba aquel beso inconsciente, se puso de pie molesto por sus pensamientos y tomo el libro, listo para probarlo en su victima favorita  
  
-----  
  
Odiaba eso, no solo porque lo hacia durante todas las vacaciones de verano sino porque ya era la quinta vez que caia de la escalera bajo la mirada burlona de sus compañeros, por suerte esa era la ultima ventana sucia que quedaba, termino rapidamente y bajo, junto a la escalera le esperaban Ron Y Hermione, sus mejores amigos  
  
-Ya has terminado?  
  
-Asi es, esa era la ultima- con la capa se quito el hollin del rostro - Dios, estoy muerto!  
  
-Eso te ganas por pelear en clase de Snape- le regaño Hermione  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes- con su mano derecha señala su ojo izquierdo -Este ojo morado es mas que suficiente  
  
-Te dejo hecho jirones- bromeo Ron -Aunque segun pude ver tu no lo dejaste muy diferente  
  
Todos rieron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su torre, Harry tomaria un baño y luego los tres irian a casa de Hagrid a tomar el té, el trio iba tan distraido en su platica que no notaron cuando de las sombras salia un pequeño destello golpeando a Harry en las espalda haciendolo caer  
  
-Estas bien- pregunto Herm agachandose un poco con tono preocupado  
  
-Ven, deja te ayudo- Ron le ofrcio la mano y Harry la tomo haciendo que este tambien cayera al piso  
  
-OYE! Que rayos haces!?- Grito Ron algo molesto  
  
-No fue mi intención!- Ambos se pusieron de pie y Harry bien no hubo dado dos pasos cuando volvio a caer estrepitosamente  
  
-Dios, que te ocurre?  
  
-No lo se, es como si algo me atrajera al piso- Dijo mientras se ponia de pie pasra caer inmediatamente  
  
-Ouch! CREO QUE ME ROMPI LA NARIZ!- Levanta el rostro mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar copiosamente, al ver esto Ron y Herm lo llevaron a la enfermeria  
  
-JA JA JA! Fue Genial- Sale Malfoy de las sombras al ver al trio desaparecer - Este libro es muy util, no puedo esperar a probar otro hachizo  
  
Y asi fue, en menos de una semana a Harry le habian salio branquias y escamas por todo el cuerpo, habia perdido la vision y el oido, algo que le tomo dos dias recuperar, habia vomitado todo lo de una semana en cinco minutos ininterrumpidos y no habia podido despegar sus manos de la escoba en un partido de quidditch, lo cual le impidio conseguir la snitch dandole asi el triunfo a Slytherin en el ultimo juego de la temporada  
  
Faltaban ya solo tres dias para las vacaciones de verano y el chico que vivio se encontraba hecho una ruina, le habian pasado tantas cosas que fisica y psicologicamente estaba exhausto y lo peor es que no tenia del porque de ello, Ron le ayudaba en casi todo lo que podia y trataba de ayudarlo mientras Hermione buscaba en la biblioteca libros que hablaran del estado tan "accidentado" de Harry, en cambio Draco eestaba en todo su explendor, se regodeaba por el colegio burlandose de cuanta cosa le pasaba a Harry y sintiendose el dueño del mundo  
  
Al llegar el ultimo dia en Howarts, Draco intento hacer un ultimo hechizo, su nombre era muy largo y dificil de pronunciar, pero su efecto era algo que no podia perderse, segun el libro, la victima del hechizo, si este era bien realizado, perderia su deseo de vivir y su caracter cambiaria del hostil al deprimente con gran facilidad y de manera espontanea, asi que saliendo de desayunar se oculto detras de una estatua y al ver a Harry lo conjuro  
  
Nada  
  
Harry siguio su camino como si nada  
  
-Que rayos!? Juraria que lo he pronunciado bien- consulto el pequeño libro y su rostro se ensombrecio, en lugar de pronunciarlo separado y claro, para no perder a Harry lo hizo rapido y algo confuso, golpeo el piso con un pie  
  
-MALDITO POTTER! Y ya no tengo tiempo para interntarlo de nuevo!- se dirigio a su sala habitacion aun muy molesto y termino de preparar todo para el viaje, el cual le parecio en estremo aburrido y monotono, en cambia, a Harry siempre le parecia muy divertido, al llegar a la esacion de King's Cross todos bajaron y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo unos de otros y partiendo a casa con sus familias, todos iban de un lado para otro, todos excepto Malfoy, quien no se movia de su lugar, buscaba con sus ojos grises a su padre, algun familiar o un empleado de la familia pero no veia a nadie conocido y se alarmo de sobremanera  
  
-Acaso se habian olvidado de el? Como era eso posible!? Nunca antes habia pasado eso  
  
-Entonces tuvieron un compromiso de ultima hora? No, no era posible, habrian mandado a alguien o buscado la manera de comunicarse con el  
  
Y ahora que podia hacer? se encontraba solo en medio del ya casi vacio anden 9 y 3/4 sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda y con una sola salida frente a el, El mundo muggle  
  
------  
  
Bien, espero les haya gustado, cambie un poco el nombre porque vi muchos otros revenge y no queria que nadie lo confundiera  
  
Y ahora, que hara Malfoy solo en la estación? llegaran sus padres por el? Saldra al munndo de loa muggle?  
  
No se pierda nuestro siguente capitulo, con la misma batiautora y en la misma batipagina   
  
[XDD Siempre kise hacer eso XDD] 


	3. Capitulo III LA CASA MUGGLE

Gochi: El tercer capitulo esta listo y como ya es -o sera- costumbre agradezcamos los reviews =D  
  
Peeeero aaaaanteees... explicare lo ke muchos me preguntaron: Porque rayos Harry no sospecho que estaba siendo hechizado, bien Harry no se dio cuenta porque tenia las broncas de los examenes finales y el castigo entre otras cosas... en realidad, primero pense que los hechizos eran especiales o algo asi, pero creo ke Harry no lo noto simplemente porque quize que fuera un poko ingueñuo ese capitulo, ademas como ke se dio una idea, pero no kize poner eso, mejor puse ke Herm investigaba sobre ello, pero al tener Draco el uniko libro de este tema, pos no hallo nada [¬¬ De ke me excuso, fue un bloopersote machin XD]  
  
Ahora si, reviews  
  
----------  
  
Undomiel 2003-05-20 2 Signed   
  
Creo ke con lo de llos castigos nos telepateamos y los supistes XD Sabras lo ke le pasara a Draco en este capitulo? Ya veremos telepata =D  
  
----------  
  
ZOÏD  
  
=D Ñaca Ñaca! Si soy mala... NTC en fin, para saber ke le pasara a Draquito, pos leyete el capitulo... y gracias por el review  
  
----------  
  
kathy (kitty_satori@hotmail.com) 2003-05-20 2 Anonymous   
  
Pues si, Draco disfruto humillando a Harry, pero ten en cuenta dos cosas  
  
1.- Draco es mi favorito, luego los Gemelos W. y luego Harry... Pos solo piensa a kien pondre hostigando a kien X) y lo de ke a Harru tb lo abandonaron... tendras ke leerte el capi pa saberlo =P  
  
----------  
  
usagi-hk  
  
Pues gracias y si, ese par de Malfoy estan como kieren *¬* yp por lo de salir... pos ya lo veras en este capitulo =D  
  
----------  
  
Kenssy  
  
Me da gusto ke te gustara el capitulo amiga, y espero ke este tambien sea de tu agrado =D  
  
SI DRACO MALO! X) y lo del hechizo.... o///_///o Deberia haberlo puesto ... y no! ¬¬Draco es mio, YO me lo secuestro  
  
----------  
  
Alexandra  
  
Bueno, no dije ke kedo dentro del tren, logiko ke bajo a buscar a su gente  
  
Por lo de Harry, ya esta explicado arriba...  
  
Y Draco no siguio a Harry el ultimo dia, solo lo trato de hechizar una vez y como no pudo se fue porque se le hacia tarde, si en este capitulo tienes dudas, con gusto tb las contestare  
  
----------  
  
Caroline_R  
  
*//¬//* Si! veo que ese hechizo gusto, lastima que no lo hizo.... y por lo de Draco sonrojado, es verdad, no hay nada mas lindo =D  
  
----------  
  
Loka_Park_Felton  
  
Pues si y el motivo quizas decepcione a algunos, en fin, esto no se desvelara hasta el capitulo 4 o 5 y lastima, los castigos a Harry ya han terminado... =D por ahora... quizas le haga algo a Herm cuando regrese la historia a Howarts, solo anticipo algo, habra Ron+Herm  
  
----------  
  
Ok, acabados los Reviews, los cuales agradezco, Aki les dejo el sig capitulo  
  
-------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO III: LA CASA MUGGLE -El sueño de Draco-  
  
Estaba realmente asustado, no tenia idea de que hacer, solo y con solamente el mundo muggle frente asi, era una prespectiva que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.  
  
Deberia espera una lechuza o mandar alguna? o deberia aventurarse al mundo muggle y solo rezar por que todo saliera bien? ninguna de las opciones le era atrayente  
  
-Aun aqui Malfoy?- una voz familiar le saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-Potter?- se sorpendio tanto de verle que el tono de su voz al nombrarle fue excenta de maldad y hasta podria decirse que suplicante  
  
-Te ocurre algo?-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que na...- se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con su rival por años y retomo su tono habitual -Y a ti que te importa Potter!!??-  
  
Harry esbozo una sonrisa de burla  
  
-Se han olvidado de ti!  
  
-NO ES VERDAD!!!!!- grito desesperado, pero su rostro avergonzado lo delato  
  
-Ademas, que haces aun aqui?  
  
-Yo?- miro el reloj de la estacion - Los Dursley llegaran por mi dentro de media hora mas, asi que decidi esperar aqui- Harry callo un momento reflexionando lo que acababa de hacer... Acaso acababa de hablar con Malfoy, MALFOY! su eterno y mas grande enemigo como si fueran amigos desde hacia tiempo? sintio un pequeño ardor en la nuca al pensar en ello, sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver como Malfoy se ponia de pie - Y ahora que haras?  
  
-Y a ti que, solo me pare para estirarme, es todo  
  
-Pues si estas pensando en esperar aqui te recomendaria que no lo hicieras, dentro de 45 minutos cerraran el anden y no lo abriran hasta mañana  
  
-Y que rayos sugieres que haga!?- grito, pero realmente deseaba que Potter le diese una respuesta, despues de todo, el conocia mejor el mundo muggle  
  
-...- Harry guardo silencio, una parte de si estaba disfrutendo enormemente viendo sufrir a Malfoy, sin embargo habia una pequeña voz que le decia que no podia habandonarlo, no mas bien, no queria abandonarlo  
  
-Pueees... si no tienes a donde ir....  
  
-Estas insinuando que vaya contigo!?- pregunto entre enojado y sorprendido -ESTAS LOCO!!!??  
  
-Oye yo solo estoy dandote una opcion, si no quieres no la aceptes y ya!- Malfoy guardo silencio, en ese momento Harry era su unico vinculo al mundo magico y aunque no le agradase la idea, no podia dejarlo ir  
  
-...Esta bien... ire- dijo con la mirada en el piso, visiblemente molesto, Harry al oir esto, abrio su baul y saco con cuidado lo que Malfoy penso era un trapo viejo  
  
-Toma, esto te ayudara  
  
-Que es esto y para que me servira?- pregunto tomando la suave tela  
  
-Es una capa de invisibilidad, tio Vernon nunca dejaria que llevase alguien a casa asi que si te cubro a ti y tu equipaje no se dara cuenta  
  
-Eso es posible, pero como llevaremos esto- indico su equipaje - es muy pesado  
  
-Si lo hechizamos para hacerlo ligero? creo que aun podemos hacer algo de magia aqui- y asi lo hicieron, hechizaron el equipaje de Malfoy y este tomandolo con facilidad se cubrio con la capa  
  
-Bien- dijo Harry -Cuando lleguemos al coche sube lo mas rapido que puedas, sin hacer ruido mientras yo distraigo al Tio Vernon- asi ambos salieron al mundo muggle y en menos de 2 minutos un hombre corpulento y con un espeso bigote aparecio, se acerco a Harry y dandole de empujones lo llevo al coche  
  
-Rapido chico, no tengo todo el maldito dia!  
  
-Si tio Vernon- respondio sin emocion, al ver esto Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreir, por suerte la capa evito que Harry lo viera, llegaron al coche Harry tiro el equipaje del carrito "por error" haciendo enojar al tio y mientras recogia sus cosas Malfoy aprovecho el momento y entro al coche, luego Harry tambien subio y partieron rumbo al numero 4 de Privet Drive  
  
El viaje fue muy incomodo, el equipaje de Malfoy los apretaba a ambos y la escoba de este amenazaba con salir de la capa, afortunadamente nada ocurrio y llegaron a casa sin problemas, Vernon entro rapidamente a la casa dejando a Harry solo con su equipaje, ese verano habia decidido no guardarlo bajo llave, pero a cambio Harry debia encargarse por completo de el  
  
-Bien, subire y en cuanto me asome por la ventana, entras volando- hablo claro pero no muy alto, solo alcanzo a escuchar un "Bien" y entro, subio con algo de dificultad su equipaje, entro a su habitacion y cerro con llave, abrio la ventana y casi de inmediato entro Malfoy  
  
-Esta bien, puedes quitarte la capa- Malfoy asi lo hace con el equipaje aun en la mano  
  
-Donde dejo esto?  
  
-En el armario- dijo colocando la jaula de Hedwig en la mesa, mientras Malfoy coloco sus cosas Harry guardo las suyas en el espacio restante  
  
-Bien, debo bajar, quedate aqui y ten siempre la capa a la mano, te subire la cena en un rato mas- y sin mas salio de la habitacion, entonces, el silencio, Malfoy nunca espero estar en esa situacion, abandonada por su familia y encerrado en una casa muugle con su mayor rival, no tenia idea que hacer, asi que decidio dormirse para ver si esto podria aclararle la mente, asi pues, cogio la capa y se cubrio con ella  
  
Abrio los ojos y se sorprendio, estaba solo en un hermoso campo florido, el aroma era tan agradable como una magistral combinacion entre jazmines y fresas, se recosto, cerro los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro y una enorme paz lo inundo, de pronto un brazo le rodeo la cintura abrazandole fuertemente, sin abrir los ojos respondio al abrazo que le parecio tan calido que no deseaba que terminase nunca, volteo el rostro hacia su acompañante y al abrir los ojos vio la cara de el chico que vivio que le miraba con intesnsa ternura, aun rodeandole en un fuerte abrazo  
  
Se lleno de horror, quizo gritar, moverse, alejarse de el, pero su cuerpo no le respondia, al contrario, abrazaba con mas fuerza a Harry, mas cerca, cada vez mas cerca, Draco desesperado cerro los ojos con fuerza, al abrirlos de nuevo vio una pared obscura y lugubre, sintio algo delgado y suave sobre si y comprendio que todo habia sido un sueño, uno muy desagradable penso levantandose, el olor de la comida inundaba el cuarto, miro a su alrededor y sobre el escritorio encontro un plato con guisado y pan con una nota al lado del jugo de uva  
  
"Malfoy, aqui dejo tu cena, no es mucho, pero espero sea de tu agrado, aun tengo cosas que hacer, asi que quizas no te vea el resto del dia  
  
Harry"  
  
Al acercarse al plato su estomago gruño, tenia tanta hambre que en pocos minutos engullo sus alimentos, ya sin nada que hacer se dedico a familiarizarse con el lugar, era una habitacion muy chica y deprimente, una cama chica, ya algo vieja, un armario desgastado y con una puerta que rechinaba, un escritorio con una pata mas chica que las otra y una pequeña lampara, tambien habia un estante lleno de libros muggle en las paredes habia algunos afiches de Howarts, de Gryffindor y de los Chudley Cannons, supuso que Weasley se los habia regalado, ya que era por de mas conocido por todo Howarts que ese era el equipo favorito de quidditch del mejor amigo de Harry, en verdad era deprimente, penso, tan chica y solitaria que Draco no pudo mas que sonreir de manera ironica, el "poderosisimo" Harry Potter vivia en una choza como esa, verdaderamernte era risible  
  
----------  
  
Bien aki esta el tercero, espero les guste =D Y no olviden dejar reviews para kejas opiniones o dudas X) 


	4. Capitulo IV EL PRIMER CONTACTO

GOCHI: Capitulo 4 aqui! Espero que lo disfruten, cambie un poco de loke tenia pensado, pero creo kedo mejor, ahora, agradezcamos Reviews  
  
----------  
  
Moryn  
  
Gracias por el comentario y lo de Hewding lo explico en este capitulo ^¬^  
  
----------  
  
Noe  
  
Pues si, si Harry fuera tu enemigo no te reirias de algo asi? ^¬^u  
  
----------  
  
usagi-hk  
  
Pues si te digo porque no fueron podria chafarte la historia, y por de ke vaya a tu casa... o_O Es MIO, mejor a la mia XD  
  
----------  
  
Undomiel  
  
Pues kizas si se haga realidad [ ¬¬ Es un Yaoi, a hue-vo X)] Y eso de la cama.... buenno, leyelo  
  
----------  
  
RINOA_Syl   
  
Si, puede acabar bien...creo XD  
  
----------  
  
kat basted  
  
No tedigo si lo usaran o no, mejor espera a ver que =P y si, aki hay mas  
  
----------  
  
Caroline_R  
  
No comas ansias, todo a su tiempo, las amantes de Draco sonrojado veran eso mucho en este fic, solo dejen que avance ;)  
  
----------  
  
Naria Burrfoot  
  
Gracias y no, en este capitulo no se aclara lo del abandono, tendras que esperar un poko mas  
  
----------  
  
angie  
  
Pues no sea perversa! X) y veo ke intrige mucho a la gente con lo de abandonar a Draco... solo espero nopo decepcionar a nadie con ello cuando lo explique -__-  
  
----------  
  
Gorje   
  
o.oU Ok... se nota ke te inspiraste dejandome el review XD  
  
----------  
  
Ok, ahora que todo esta contestado, les dejo el capitulo  
  
----------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO IV: EL PRIMER CONTACTO -Los pensamientos de Draco-  
  
Me desperte, de nuevo habia soñado lo mismo, como no deseba pensar mas en ello ceere los ojos de nuevo, pero la luz de la mañana era ya muy brillante como para dejarme dormir, como ya era costumbre desde hacia una semana, mi desayuno se encontraba ya en el escritorio de Harry, me despereze y me puse de pie, doble la manta que usaba en el suelo para dormir y la guarde en el armario, luego me dirigi al escritorio y comi placidamente, despues de todo esta primera semana viviendo en casa de Harry no habia sido tan mala como habia esperado, siempre tenia mi desayuno a timepo y casi no le veia, parecia estar siempre muy ocupado, las pocas veces que le veia me ayudaba con alguna tarea o platicaba trivialidades, en realidad, aunque me costase admitirlo, no era tan desagradable su compañia  
  
Termine mi desayuno y como cada mañana abri la ventana para dejar entrar a Hewding la cual acostumbraba traer ratones muertos o algun otro animalejo, esa mañana entro con un raton especialmente horrible y lo dejo a mis pies para luego posarse en mi hombro y picotearme el rostro cariñosamente, aun no estoy seguro cuando, pero en el transcurso de esa semana Hed, como le decia, parecia haberme tomado mucho cariño, luego de acariciarle la cabeza esta volo hacia su jaula y se durmio de inmediato, aproveche el momento para tomar el cuerpo sin vida del roedor y tirarlo por la ventana, desde siempre me habian gustado los animales, pero no podia aceptar un regalo tan desagradable, ya habiamos intentado mandar un mensaje a mi padre con ella, pero siempre regresaba con el mensaje enviado, asi que decidimos desistir, sin tener nada mas que hacer, saque un libro de la estanteria de Harry, al haber terminado ya con todos los deberes del colegio me habia dedicado a leer esos libros, era interesante ver todas las tonterias que los muggles escribian, me recoste boca abajo en la cama con el libro y me cubri con la capa, lei de nuevo el titulo  
  
-La metamorfosis, de Frank Kafka.  
  
Lo abri en la pagina que tenia separada y continue mi lectura, de todos los libros que habia leido hasta el momento, este me parecio el mas raro  
  
-En que cabeza muggle cabe escribir que un hombre despertaba una mañana convertido en un horrible bicho gigante!- murmure con una sonrisa, quizas a ese tal Kafka no le era del todo desconocida la magia, entonces un grito me distrajo de mi lectura  
  
-POOOOTTER!  
  
Siempre me habia preguntado que hacia Harry todo el dia y el porque era medecedor de tanto grito y regaño, decidi no seguir preguntandomelo, una mañana de estas lo averiguaria  
  
Me desperte mas temprano de lo habitual, Harry y los demas aun dormian, asi que aproveche para tomar un baño, salvo el estrecho pasillo que dirigia al cuarto de baño, la habitacion de Harry era lo unico que conocia de aquella casa que habia sido mi "hogar" por mas de 15 dias, solo podia salir de la habitacion por las madrugadas o ya muy entrada la noche y siempre era al cuarto de baño para cumplir alguna necesidad o tomar un rapido baño, al regresar a la habitacion me sente en la cama donde aun dormia Harry y me puse a pulir mi escoba con la capa sobre mis hombros, ya me habia acostumbrado a llevarla a mi lado y podia notar que Harry se ponia melancolico al verla, sin embargo no habia querido preguntar la razon, sentia que no debia hacerlo.... desde cuando sentia respeto por Harry, no tenia idea, pense que solo era gratitud por permitirme estar en su hogar  
  
-Buenos dias Draco- murmuro al despertar y verme sentado a su lado, en estos dias nos habiamos hecho amigos y en alguna parte, no recuerdo cuando, nos comenzamos a tutear  
  
-Dias Harry- mi joven y "nuevo" amigo se disponia a ponerse de pie cuando un potente grito provoco que cayera de la cama y yo me tapara por completo  
  
-POTTEEEER! Baja de inmediato!!  
  
La voz del señor Dursley sonaba mas enojada que de costumbre, Harry bajo de inmediato y yo aproveche ese momento para seguirle oculto bajo la capa, al bajar las escalera, cuidando no hacer ruido, lo primero que llamo mi atencion fue un grupo de fotos donde aparecia retratado lo que parecia ser una ballena rosada con pelos, era grotesco, intente no prestarle atencion y concentrarme en la conversacion, pero era imposible, estaban por doquier! en la chimenea, las paderes, la mesita, en todos lados! baje la mirada al piso y escuche que los gritos, ahora mas debiles, provenian de lo que parecia ser la cocina, entre or la puerta abierta y lo que vi me sorprendio de sobremanera  
  
Sentados a la mesa estaban lo que parecian un par de cerdos con cabello y una mantis algo demacrada, me recordo al bicho gigante del libro, frente a la estufa estaba Harry cocinando el desayuno, tenia una mejilla mas roja que la otra, supuse que el Dursley mayor lo habia golpeado y me dio mucho coraje,  
  
-Sabias que toda la semana habia esperado por este dia y tu como siempre tenias que arruinarlo! Espero que no arruines la casa durante nuestra ausencia, tu y tu estupida anormalidad!  
  
-No tio Vernon- responido Harry sin quitar la mirada del sarten, sus ojos estaban humedos y se mordia el labio inferior, si alguien lo viera, pensaria ue iba a estallar de un momento a otro  
  
-Anormalidad? Que habia de anormal en Harry?- le mire con detenimiento, pero no vi nada, luego este se dirigio a la mesa y sirvio panquecas en los platos de cada uno, volviendo a la estufa a preparar un poco mas y mientras la conversacion se tornaba a la salida de los Dursley me entro un hambre atroz, voltee a ver a Harry y observe como colocaba con cuidado de no ser visto algunas panquecas en un plato y luego lo escondia, adivine que eran mi desayuno, Harry se servio lo poco que quedaba y se sento a la mesa, era un misero bocado, fue entonces que lo comprendi, Harry habia dejado de comer bien para poder alimentarme! Por primera vez en este tiempo senti un enorme respeto y admiracion hacia mi amigo, subi de inmediato a la habitacion con la mente algo confusa  
  
Nunca nadie habia sido tan amable conmigo, mi corazon dio un vuelco cuando recorde tanto el beso en el campo de quidditch como el sueño que constantemente se repetia en mi mente, no pude evitar sonrojarme, a los pocos minutos entro el con plato y cerro la puerta con candado, por si le habian seguido, lo dejo sobre el escritorio y volteo a verme, no pude evitar sonreirle con gratitud  
  
-Gracias Harry, pero hoy, come tu  
  
Note de inmediato como se sorprendia y sonrojaba un poco al saberse descubierto, tomo el plato y se sento junto a mi en la cama  
  
-Y si mejor comemos los dos?  
  
Levanto una panqueca y la llevo a mi boca, no supe que hacer, me paralize por completo y solo atine morderla y comenzar a comerla lentamente, mi mente estaba atonita, jamas imagine algo asi, pero lo que ocurrio luego me sorprendio aun mas, sin saber porque mi mano habia tomado otra de las panquecas y la habia llevado a su boca, Harry la comia tan lentamente que cualquiera pensaria que tardaria milenios en terminarla, por mi parte yo termine rapidamente con la mia y el brazo de Harry que la sostenia se poso en mi hombro, me estremeci ante el simple contacto de este y cuando la mano comenzo a subir hasta mi cabello y regresar de nuevo a mi hombro de manera pausada pero constante mi mente se bloqueo por completo  
  
Harry termino su panqueca y tomo la ultima del plato, la acerco a mi boca y comence a comerla, por su parte el tambien comenzo a degustarla del otro lado casi tan lentamente como yo, todo pasaba como en camnara lenta, los dos estabamos comiendo la misma panqueca al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de cada bocado esperando lo inevitable, era como si nuestros cuerpos fueran movidos por una fuerza sobrenatural  
  
Entonces ocurrio.... sus suaves labios rozaron los mis al terminar con la panqueca, nos quedamos asi, nuesros cuerpos muy cerca uno del otro, nuestros labios a escasos milimetros, podia sentir su dulce aroma, era identico al que soñaba cada noche, sus latidos eran acelerados igual que los mios, no pude resistir mas, cerre los ojos y mis labios ce fusionaron con los suyos, eran tan suaves que de inmediato me perdi en ellos, nunca habia besado a nadie, por la timidez que mostraba Harry en ese beso, adivine que el tampoco, quien iba a imaginar que Harry Potter, mi antiguo y mas conocido rival seria quen se llevase mi primer beso, uno muy tierno y calido, que cada vez se tornaba mas apasionado, entreabri un poco la boca y este introdujo su lengua buscando la mia, al hacer contacto con ella mi vista se nublo, era lo mas maravilloso que habia sentido en toda mi vida y de pronto  
  
-MALDITO CHICO, BAJA DE INMEDIATO!!!  
  
El grito de Vernon nos regreso a la realidad, sin decir nada Harry salio corriendo a atender el llamado del Dursley y yo me quede aqui, solo, aun sin comprender lo que habia ocurrido.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo... espero les haya gustado, ahora solo para aclarar algunas cosas  
  
1.- Si, nimodo, Draco dormia en el piso, pero no desesperen, pronto dejara de hacerlo ;)  
  
2.- El libro de La Metamorfosis de Kafka SI EXISTE y es mi libro favorito [lo siento, JKR, pero Kafka mola! *¬*] Y si, trata de un hombre, Gregorio Samsa, que al despertar es un bicho tamaño humano, un buen libro, LO RECOMIENDO ABIERTAMENTE, aunke Kafka ya es muuuy viejo, sus lecturas son muy interesante, tb recomiendo El Proceso e Informe para la academia  
  
3.- Si, Harry dejo de comer un poco, pero como su ingesta diaria estaba todavia dentro de lo normal para un chico de su edad y complexion, pues solo bajo un poko de peso, por eso no se hizo anemico  
  
4.- Como aun no me leo ni el libro 3 ni el 4 - ¬¬ por falta de solvencia economica T_T [[SOY POBRE Y KE! XD]]- No se si Harry o Draco ya han besado a alguien, y algunas otras cosas, abran de disculpar los errores, se supone que van a entrar al 6 curso, pero como, repito, no conozco lo demas, habran de disculpar ^^U pero espero comprarmelos pronto ¬¬ nomas tenga nenero $  
  
Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap y no olviden dejar Reviews 


	5. Capitulo V UN DIA PARA RECORDAR

Gochi: Al fin llego! El quinto capitulo esta aqui, y muy pronto veremos accion x) Pero por lo pronto respondamos Reviews:  
  
----------  
  
Maggie  
  
Pues aqui tienes mas, espero te guste ;)  
  
----------  
  
Eyes  
  
Gracias por aclararme la duda... y ojala lo del dinero fuera tan facil, tengo trabajar y juntar, pero siempre termino gastandolo en la escuela -_-  
  
----------  
  
Caroline_R  
  
Pues a mi si me fascino la Meta de Kafka, y por lo de la descricion, pues no es pa tanto =P En fin, no te hare sufrir describiendo cosas horribles ;)  
  
----------  
  
Karmar   
  
NOOOO! Harry y Draco Juntos 4ever! XDD Nah, necesito leerme los libros ^^U Ya mero sale el kinto y yo atorada en el principio del tercero [.... ¬¬ Debieron prestarmelo mas de 30 min... y ya no le hablo ;_;]  
  
----------  
  
kathy  
  
Pues en este cap trate de explicar un poko lo de los Malfoy, pero no mucho ;) Y lo de las bromas X) Gracias por la idea.... Ñaca ñaca!  
  
----------  
  
Amazona Verde  
  
Pues si, lo que imaginas... si Draco no duerme en suelo.. *¬*... YAOI! y si, siempre dire, Draco sonrojado ROCKS!  
  
----------  
  
usagi-hk  
  
Pues se vale soñar.... Ah... Draco..... *¬* Y por lo de la biblioteca ¬¬ Ke ganancia le kedaria a JKR si lo tuvieran asi XDD, la verdad no se me habia ocurrido o.O, pero no creo batallar, toy segura ke pa la proxima sema ya lo tendre el tercero... ¬¬ si es que no tengo gastos escolares... En fin, Gracias por apoyar mi fic, eres la mas fiel de sus seguidoras ;_;  
  
----------  
  
Nota: Decidi cambiar mi manera de narrar, ya que puedo expresar mas facil lo que pienso de esta manera, quizas de repente aun narre un poco en tercera persona, pero aun no lo se.  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO V: UN DIA PARA RECORDAR -La carta de Dumbledore y los pensamientos de Harry-  
  
-MALDITO CHICO, BAJA DE INMEDIATO!!!- Esas fueron las palabras que gritadas a todo pulmon deshicieron el magico momento, Harry bajo corriendo y yo me se quede asi, sin saber que habia ocurrido, mi corazon latia con fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, mis labios aun podian sentir su calor y mi mente divagaba entre la realidad y la fantasia  
  
Habia besado a Harry Potter... y me habia gustado!, me puse de píe sin atinar que hacer, mi mente aun renuente de volver a la realidad repitiendo la escena una y otra vez, asi estuve hasta que el ruido de aleteos me regresaron de golpe a la realidad, ahi estaba, sus hermosas alas blancas resplandecian ante la luz de la mañana, se trataba de Hed y traia un sobre, ya antes habia llegado con correspondecia de los amigos de Harry, entre los cuales se encontraban Weasley y Granger, Hagrid e incluson Longbottom, Harry les respondia de inmediato, sin embargo aun no le comentaba a nadie sobre mi problema, en especial porque se lo pedi, no podria haber soportado que alguien mas lo supiera, ya me imaginaba a Weasley riendo a risa loca  
  
Observe con cuidado el sobre y pude notar que provenia de Howarts, supuse que venia dirigido a Harry pero me sorprendi mucho cuando vi que Hed me lo entregaba, lo tome temblando un poco, ese viejo demente sabia que me encontraba ahi, entonces era probable que mi padre tambien lo supiera, si era asi, porque no se comunicaba? Abri el sobre temiendo malas noticias, pero no era asi, no del todo  
  
Estimado señor Malfoy Draco  
  
Le escribo esta misiva para informarle que estoy enterado de su situacion y me temo mucho que continuara asi hasta su regreso a Howarts, fuentes cercanas a mi me han informado que, todo parece, su familia ha abandonado su hogar y desaparecido, aun no tenemos idea el porque pero todo nos lleva a creer que es a causa de problemas con la ley, cosa de la cual sabemos, usted no tiene complicidad alguna- interrumpi mi lectura, sabia que mi padre tenia asuntos muy turbios entre manos, pero nunca pense que lo fueran tanto como para dejar todo, incluyendome a mi, volvi mi mirada de nuevo a la carta y prosegui -Como comprendera no podemos dejarle abandonado, asi que todos los gastos referentes al colegio correran por nuestra cuenta, le anexo en esta carta una llave para su cuenta provisional en Gringotts, debera suponer que las anteriores han sido canceladas  
  
Esperando que disfrute su estancia con los Dursley, se despide  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Guarde la carta y me sente en la cama, ahora si era seguro, nadie iria por mi, debia de soportar el resto del verano oculto, como si no existiera, encerrado en una vieja habitacion, durmiendo en una vieja manta sobre el piso, compartiendolo todo con Harry... Harry, suspire y me recoste cerrando los ojos y mi mente volo al beso de hacia unos minutos, ya no reflexione, estaba cansado de pensar, de crear esa imagen fria e hipocrita frente a los demas, de imaginar donde podria estar mi familia, de todo, deje que mi mente volara libre y cai profundamente dormido  
  
********************  
  
-MALDITO CHICO, BAJA DE INMEDIATO!!!- Esas palabras me regresaron a la realidad de golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces baje corriendo a encontrarme con Tio Vernon, estaba en el recibidor, junto con Dudley y tia Petunia, sus cosas ya en el maletero del coche, al bajar se acerco a mi y me tomo del cuello  
  
-Si le llega a pasar algo durante este fin de semana, aunque sea lo mas minimo a esta casa....no viviras para contarlo- me amenazo de manera pausada pero cargada de odio, luego Tia Petunia y Dudley salieron, Tio Vernon se quedo viendome y recalco -Te lo arvierto- luego salio y vi por la ventana que el coche partia y se alejaba rapidamente, luego el silencio total, me quede ahi de pie frente a la puerta, no porque me hubiera impactado lo que me dijiera tio Vernon, sino porque en ese momento a mi mente llego el recuerdo de lo ocurrido minutos atras y no atinaba que hacer, me habia besado con Draco... CON DRACO! y lo peor era que lo habia disfrutado... y mucho!  
  
Me dirigi al sillon y me sente, me puse a reflexioner sobre como me habian estado pasando cosas raras desde hacia tiempo atras... desde aquella vez que me rompi la nariz el primer dia de mi castigo todo habia sido muy extraño, las branquias, el partido de quidditch, incluso la ocasion en que estuve a punto de salir completamente desnudo de la habitacion, por suerte Ron me detuvo y a base de bofetadas me regreso a la cordura [podria jurar que ya me habia vestido ese dia] Herm pensaba que todo era a causa de un hechizo e intento varias veces hacer contrahechizos, pero sin exito, luego Draco abandonado en la estacion y ese sueño.. donde estaba con Draco en un bello campo florido, abrazados... sacudi mi cabeza, en alguna parte de este tiempo mi odio por Draco se habia transformado en cariño... y eso me asustaba, aunque no era lo unico que me asustaba, desde el ultimo dia de clases me sentia extraño, cosas que antes adoraba hacer ahora rara vez las realizaba o les perdia el gusto y las cosas que detestaba ahora parecian tan atrayentes... Draco estaba entre ellas, me puse de pie y como la casa ya estaba limpia en su totalidad y hacia un dia precioso decidi salir a caminar y de paso dejar que Draco respirara aire fresco para variar, subi a mi habitacion y ahi estaba, recostado, se veia tan tierno e inocente, le desperte con sutileza, abrio los ojos y al verme se sonrojo notoriamente, cuando se incorporo le explique lo de la salida de los Dursley, luego le invite a caminar y parecio alegrase mucho, le preste algo de ropa, puesto que toda la suya llamaba mucho la atencion, cuando, cerca de media hora despues, estabamos listos para salir le mire para cerciorarme que pareciera lo mas muggle posible, desde sus zapatos negros, pasando por el pantalon de mezclilla negro tambien y la camisa azul de manga corta, luego llegue a su dorado cabello, parecia muy quieto, lleno de pegatina, fui por un poco de agua a la cocina y le moje el cabello, parecio enojarse pero no replico, luego de despeinarlo un poco [dejando unos cuantos mechones sobre su frente, lo cual le hacia ver mas juvenil y despreocupado] le considere listo para salir, tras cerrar bien la casa caminamos hacia el parque cercano, no pude evitar reime al notar como Draco se sorprendia por cosas tan comunes como el timbre de un telefono celular o una vitrina llena de televisores, al llegar al parque este se encontraba completamente vacio, muchas familias de la zona habian salido de vacaciones y la paz reinaba por doquier, nos sentamos a descansar en una banca algo escondida, el ambiente era tenso, ninguno atinaba que decir, hasta que por fin Draco se decidio  
  
-No esta mal... para ser un parque muggle- sonrio mirando al piso, voltee a verle y note como se sonrojaba, se veia muy tierno e inocente, algo que no concordaba con el Draco que todo Howarts conocia, tambien me sonroje y baje mi vista al suelo, ambos lo sabiamos, que algo nos estaba ocurriendo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de ello, fue cuando senti la necesidad de acercarme mas, estar mas cerca de el, asi que puse mi mano sobre la suya, el se estremecio pero respondio entrelazando nuestros dedos, luego el levanto su rostro y lo fue acercando a mio lentamente depositando un breve beso en mi mejilla, ahora fui yo quien me estremeci, voltee mi rostro y el suyo quedo a escasos centimetros, de nuevo el tiempo se detenia y la mente se bloqueaba, el contacto fue inevitable, nos sellamos en un beso, pero esta vez fue mas dulce y apasionado, nuestras lenguas se recorrian mutuamente, reconociendose, besandose lenta pero dulcemente, el mundo a nuestro alrededor parecia no existir, mi mano se elevo hacia su cabello acariciandolo lentamente mientras su brazo me rodeo la espalda en fuerte abrazo, luego, poco a poco nos separamos quedando aun abrazados, el acerco su rostro a mi oido y susurro  
  
-Te quiero  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero  
  
Al fin lo habiamos aceptado, era imposible no hacerlo, los sentimientos eran demasiado intensos ya como para negarlos, nos separamos y nos pusimos de pie, aun tomados de la mano, entonces se escucho el ruido del autobus del mediodia y decidimos ir a recorrer la ciudad, nos soltamos de la mano para no llamar demasiado la atencion y subimos, nos sentamos en la parte de arriba, la cual estaba sola, una vez arriba nos volvimos a tomar de manos, Draco parecia encantado con el lugar y no soltaba en ningun momento mi mano, parecia un niño en jugueteria, todo le asombraba y fascinaba a la vez, luego bajamos y entramos a una arcadia soltandonos de la mano, para no provocar asombro, Draco se quedo encantado viendo un emulador de baile, como traia un poco de dinero extra ambos subimos  
  
-"DDR MAX TWO!- Grito la maquina cuando pasamos la tarjeta de creditos, y aunque yo era muy bueno Draco no pegaba una, pero no tardo en tomar el ritmo y ambos al final de la ultima cancion pareciamos un par de expertos, bajamos ante los aplausos de algunos chavos que se habian quedado a observarnos, Draco estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Ron, fue cuando los vi, eran Polkiss y Borman, un par de monigotes al mas puro estilo Crabbe y Goyle, para colmo eran grandes amigos de Dudley, se acercaron a grandes zancadas, trate de salir pero ya era tarde  
  
-Potter... que agradable sorpresa- al oir mi nombre Draco volteo a ver la escena  
  
-Borman...Polkiss- salude con tono seco mientras le hacia una seña a Draco con la mirada para que saliesemos  
  
-Veo que ya hiciste un amigo- Borman volteo hacia donde estaba Draco -... Y Dudley lo sabe?  
  
-No tiene porque saberlo- sali al fin de la arcadia seguido por Draco, pero ambos gorilas nos siguieron  
  
-No tan rapido Potter... ya sabes que hacer  
  
-Ya no me queda dinero  
  
-Pero quizas a tu amigo si...- Polkiss se acerca a Draco y este puso un rostro que hacia mucho tiempo no observaba  
  
********************  
  
Me enervo la manera en que la hablaban a Harry, eran tan insolentes, no pude mas que enojarme cuando uno de ellos se acerco a mi insinuando que yo pudiese tener dinero muggle  
  
-Entonces chico, suelta el dinero  
  
-El no lleva nada!- Grito Harry tratando de defenderme, pero el tal Borman le tiro al piso de un fuerte golpe, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le propine un fuerte golpe a Polkiss y el cayo golpeandose en la cabeza, luego aun cegado de furia me encamine a Borman, este me golpeo arriba del estomago sacandome el aire, pero mi furia era tal que ignore el dolor y le di una patada en sus partes con tal fuerza que cayo llorando como un bebe, luego ayude a Harry a levantarse y rapidamente salimos corriendo, llegamos al parque a los pocos minutos y nos volvimos a sentar  
  
-Gra-cias...- dijo aun con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de la carrera  
  
-No hay por que... -le mire, estaba rojo, pero no solo por la carrera, supuse que le averganzaba que viera como era tratado - ... siempre... te tratan asi?- el solo asintio  
  
-Porque?  
  
-Mi tio Vernon... y los demas... ellos nunca ha aceptado con agrado el hecho que que sea un mago, asi que desde que tengo memoria me han menospreciado... y han hecho que los demas asi lo hagan- no pudo contenerse mas y se hecho a llorar, le abrace mientras oia como murmuraba para si  
  
-Si muriese, a nadie aqui le importaria...  
  
-A mi si me importaria- dije sin pensarlo, volteo a verme y me sonrio, le seque las lagrimas con mis manos y luego le bese la frente, nos pusimos de pie, pero el dolor del golpe que habia recibido me hizo doblarme  
  
-Estas bien?!- Pregunto preocupado  
  
-No te pre-ocu-pes- respondi con dificultad, pero el dolor, que mientras corrimos no lo note, me estaba haciendo ver borroso, quizas me habia roto alguna costilla  
  
-No me mientas Draco!- Me miro con una mezcla de furia y preocupacion que me hizo rendirme  
  
-Es-ta bien- conteste y juntos emprendimos el regreso a Privet Drive, una vez ahi, me vendo la escoriacion y se dispuso a preparar la cena mientras yo fisgoneaba por la casa ya mas recuperado, luego de lo que parecieron horas me llamo al comedor, al entrar, no pude evitar sonreir  
  
--------------  
  
--------------  
  
Liiiistoooo!... Uuuufff!! un pokitin mas largo que los anteriores.. pero en fin ^¬^ Espero sus reviews ya sea para cocolasos o felicitaciones, cualkier duda, no duden en preguntar XD  
  
Hasta el proximo cap 


	6. Capitulo VI UNA NOCHE MEMORABLE

Gochi: Sexto Capitulo, READY! Bien, agradezcamos reviews y luego, la historia =D  
  
----------  
  
kat basted  
  
  
  
Si, verdad, me gusto ese beso  
  
----------  
  
Battousai Tomoe   
  
Thanks, !  
  
----------  
  
GaBrIeLa   
  
Thaks por el apoyo  
  
----------  
  
Moryn   
  
Pos si le importa, pero de ello hablare luego  
  
----------  
  
usagi-hk   
  
Pos ojala y si ^^  
  
----------  
  
Amazona Verde  
  
Pues si, me gusto la escena a mi tb  
  
----------  
  
ZOÏD   
  
CLARO KE SI!  
  
----------  
  
Akiko Koori   
  
Pues cualkiera en esa situacion se aguanta... y lo del tiempo... pos si, kize hacer una relacion un poko mas realista, espero haberlo logrado =D  
  
----------  
  
kathy  
  
Bueno, de ello te enteraras en este capi... y si Draky protegiendo a Harry ROCKS!  
  
----------  
  
Murtilla   
  
Pues si, Draco malo ROCKS!, pero lo de los capis no creo poder, ya tego planeado mas o menos todo y hacerlos mas largo implicaria mas tardanza en actualizar y prefiero hacer un tamaño promedio y actualizar mas pronto ;)  
  
----------  
  
Eyes  
  
Gomme, pero e gusta dejar asi las cosas de vez en cuando =P tratare de no dejar tanto misterio, pero no creo poder x)  
  
----------  
  
glory   
  
Pos si, me lei Amore, de hecho esa me inspiro a escribir el fic, pero no pienso ke se parezcan tanto, salvo lo del hechizo ^^U pero en una escuela de magia... KE MAS!?  
  
----------  
  
Caroline-R   
  
Pos si, algo tiene que ver el hechizo y lo de Harry en traje de adan... ^^U seria un paro cordiaco pa las mujeres de Howarts XDD... aunke moririan felices XDDD  
  
----------  
  
Kenssy   
  
Pues ya extrañaba tus reviews ^^ y pos me alegra ke te gustara la escena, a mi tb me gusto mucho  
  
Y DRACO ES MIO =P  
  
----------  
  
AURY  
  
Gracias por el apoyo y el fic lamento deciros, va pa larguito  
  
----------  
  
Ahora si, aki va  
  
---------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO VI: UNA NOCHE MEMORABLE -Un grave error y la huida de Privet Drive-  
  
--------------   
  
Al entrar al comedor no pude mas que sonreir, la mesa estaba adornada con velas, que eran la unica luz en la habitacion, junto a estas un modesto, pero muy bien elaborado banquete, olia de maravilla, me acerque lentamente hacia el, que estaba de pie junto a la mesa y le bese ya sin dudar, estaba claro que todo nuestro odio se habia convertido en amor, lo aceptabamos y nos alegrabamos por ello  
  
Nos sentamos a la mesa, uno junto al otro a desgustar los alimentos, nos dabamos de comer uno al otro y de vez en cuando nos besabamos jurandonos amor, al terminar la cenas nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea yo con mi cabeza recargada en su regazo, nos mirabamos sin tener que hablar, nuestras miradas lo decian todo, luego con un suave movimiento me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me beso, yo respondi con tal vehemencia que le senti temblar, me recosto por completo en la alfombra y su poso sobre mi  
  
Sentir su confortable peso sobre mi cuerpo era tan delicioso que le abrace por la cintura mientras el comenzo a recorrer mi cuello con leves besos, timidos en un principio, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo se volvian mas apasionados, poco a poco se acerco a los botones de mi camisa y uno a uno lo fue desabotonando con los labios, dejando rapidamente mi torso al descubierto, lo recorrio lentamente con su lengua provocando que de mi boca saliera un gemido que no pude retener, mis manos revolvian su cabello mientras el seguia besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que tenia al descubierto  
  
Descendio hasta mi vientre y con movimientos muy lentos comenzo a bajar el pantalon, deshaciendose del resto de mi ropa en unos pocos minutos, luego recorriendo el mismo sendero ascendio hasta mis labios y nos besamos de nuevo, sus manos recargadas a mis costados, las mias en su cabello enmarañandolo, su boca sobre la mia, recorriendola con su fina lengua  
  
Fue entonces mi turno de descender, quitandole sus prendas con rapidez y subiendo de nuevo a besarle el cuello, todo era tan placentero, que deseaba que durara para siempre, fue entonces que volvio a ponerse sobre mi y una mano traviesa descendio desde mi hombro hasta mi zona mas sensible, acariciandola lentamente  
  
-Harry... - Repetia su nombre entre suspiros cuando con suma delicadeza me tomo dentro de su boca, mis manos recorrian su cabello depeinandolo, amaba a ese chico y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el infierno por el si me lo hubiese pedido  
  
En mi mente solo habitaba su imagen, su voz era mi voz, su corazon me pertenecia... todo era justo como imagine que seria la primera vez, con la pequeña diferencia que en esos sueños no vislumbraba a Harry, si, habia pensado mucho en ello durante los dias de mi estancia con los Dursley, como de mi mente no se apartaba su imagen, no sabia que pensar, me habian gustado tanto chicas como chicos, pero nunca pense que Harry terminaria siendo el dueño de mi corazon  
  
Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como Harry besaba mi entrada, para luego con mucho cuidado penetrarme  
  
HARRYY! - Grite al sentirlo dentro de mi, el parecio asustarse un poco, pero al ver mi rostro invadido por el placer continuo poseyendome, yo le abrazaba, le resguñaba la espalda levemente, le besaba con extrema pasion, nada podia ser mejor que esto, estabamos juntos, como debio serlo siempre  
  
A los pocos minutos nos perdimos en un placentero orgasmo que lleno la habitacion de suspiros y gemidos de placer. Nos quedamos abrazados frente al fuego, nos mirabamos, su rostro infantil sobre mi pecho, no pude evitar sonreir lleno de amor, nos besamos una ultima vez antes de que el sueño nos venciera  
  
********** **********  
  
Senti el frio viento de la mañana sobre mi cuerpo, abri los ojos y vi su rostro junto al mio, su dorada cabellera lucia alborotada y sus facciones mostraban una enorme paz, luego recorde todo, la noche anterior Draco y yo nos habiamos jurado amor eterno de la manera mas sublime de hacerlo, aun no podia creerlo, en menos de un mes me habia enamorado perdidamente de Draco Malfoy y este me correspondia! Queria salir y gritarselo al mundo, le desperte con un beso  
  
-Buenos dias amor- saludo arastrando las palabras, aun medio dormido  
  
-Buenos dias dormilon- le bese de nuevo y ambos nos pusimos de pie, nos dimos un baño y bajamos a desayunar, el mundo era perfecto, nos olvidamos de todo, de los Dursley, los Malfoy, incluso de Howarts,  
  
Ese sabado nos dedicamos a ver la tele y pasarla bien, limpiamos el lugar y volvimos a entregarnos  
  
El domingo pensamos en salir a pasear, pero como no deseabamos encontrarnos de nuevo con alguien conocido, nos quedamos en casa, pasando el restro del dia disfrutando de nuestra compañia, esa noche, el sonido de un coche estacionandose nos indico que los Dursley regresaban, Draco subio corriendo a la habitacion, mientras yo salia a recibirlos, me sorprendio no verlos enojados al verme, supuse entonces que el contrato que se iba a firmar ese fin de semana habia sido un exito, sin perder mas tiempo me excuse y subi a mi habitacion a encontrame con mi amado, cerrando con cerrojo  
  
Asi paso la siguiente semana, durante el dia continuaba como si nada, haciendo los deberes domesticos y lidiando con los Dursley, a los cuales Draco trato de hechizar mas de una vez al verme llegar a la alcoba lleno de escoriaciones y moretones, algo que no permiti, porque si hacia magia el ministerio podria mandarme una amonestacion o algo peor  
  
Durante las noches me entregaba a Draco con todo mi corazon, era algo ya indispensable para mi, como si siempre lo hubiera tenido, sin embargo, en una de esas noches de pasion desmedida que ocurrio el error  
  
Fue esa mañana que nuestro sueño fue bruscamente interrumpido por un grito claramente de horror  
  
-DIOS MIO! DIOS MIO!!! VERNOOOOON!!!- Repetia tia Petunia, sin pensarlo corri a cerrar la puerta, la noche anterior a causa de nuestras pasiones habiamos olvidado cerrarla con cerrojo. Cerre y de inmediato arraste con ayuda de Draco el armario a la puerta  
  
-Que haremos!?- grito Draco suplicante mientras nos vestiamos  
  
-Larguemonos de aqui!- fue mi respuesta, tome mis cosas y las meti al baul, junte en mi maleta toda la ropa que pude, juntamos las escobas y amarramos ambos equipajes, el mio y el de Draco, se podian oir los gritos de Tio Vernon desde fuera de la habitacion quien golpeaba la puerta con extrema fuerza  
  
-MALDITO INFELIZ!! ABRE LA CHINGADA PUERTA! ADEMAS DE ANORMAL ME SALISTE JOTO!! TE MATAREEE!  
  
Al oir esto Draco busco su varita y quizo lanzar un maleficio  
  
-DRACO NO! - le detuve pero su mirada llena de furia volteo a verme  
  
-NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE TE INSULTE DE ESA MANERA! - Grito señalando la puerta  
  
-No vale la pena, mejor vayamonos de aqui!  
  
Sin pensarlo mas subimos a Hedwin a las escobas y con mucho esfuerzo salimos por la ventana con la capa de invisibilidad puesta  
  
Volamos muy lentamente, en parte porque ibamos muy pesados, pero mas porque no queriamos que el aire volara la capa, luego de varias horas de volar sin rumbo descendimos en un callejon abandonado, no teniamos ni idea que hacer, por mi mente paso volar hasta Howarts o ir al Caldero Chorreante, pero ninguna de ellas era factible  
  
El viaje a Howarts hubiera sido muy largo, no lo hubieramos resistido, ademas nada nos podria asegurar que nos recibirian y para el Caldero Chorreante necesitabamos dinero, logico que lo teniamos, pero ir ahi hubiera sido muy sospechoso, no porque no quisiera mostrarme en publico con Draco, pero en esa situacion, no era nada recomendable  
  
Estuvimos pensando un rato mas aun bajo la capa, estabamos solos en medio del mundo muggle con todas nuestras cosas de magos  
  
-Que haremos ahora?- Pregunto Draco aun preocupado y abrazandose mas a mi, entonces supe que no podia rendirme, no con el a mi lado.... y de pronto la solucion brillo en mi cabeza como un anuncio de neon  
  
-Podriamos ir a casa de Ron!- dije rapidamente, su rostro al principio mostro algo de alivio, pero de inmediato este se desvanecio dando paso a un gesto lugubre y lleno de terror  
  
-Con... Weasley?  
  
Comprendia su preocupacion, despues de todo Draco y Ron no eran reconocidos por llevar una "gran amistad"  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que nos recibiran, confia en mi  
  
-Confio en ti - sonrio -Pero y si no me acepta....  
  
-No te dejare solo, si no nos ayudan buscaremos en otro sitio, no te abandonare, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que anochezca, que ya falta poco  
  
-Para que?  
  
-Para tomar el autobus noctambulo - dije sencillamente, parecio no entender, pero luego recordo de lo que hablaba, pasamos el resto del tiempo ocupados con caricias y besos bajo la capa, hasta que ya muy entrada la noche guardamos la capa, levante mi varita y susurre  
  
-Lumos  
  
A los pocos segundos un autobus llego derrapando ruidosamente, el conductor nos saludo con una sonrisa al tiempo que un empleado muy joven nos ayudaba con nuestros equipajes  
  
-Destino?- pregunto amablemente  
  
-La casa de los Weasley- respondi y de inmediato comenzo a andar, el joven nos indico nuestros lugares, que por suerte estaban en la parte superior y el autobus iba vacio, El viaje fue largo y no pude evitar reir cuando note como Draco se sorprendia al ver como rejas y buzones escapaban del camino del bus  
  
Llegamos cerca de las 5 de la mañana a la entrada de la casa, bajamos y pagamos, justo cuando el bus se habia ido ocurrio algo inesperado  
  
Todas las ventanas de la casa explotaron bajo una fuerte explosion, la cual cubrio con denso humo negro el lugar  
  
-Otra vez no! Rayos dejense de juegos!!  
  
Era Ron quien salia de la casa gritando y lleno de hollin, al verle no pude evitar sonreir, al parecer no se habia percatado de nuestra prescencia, se sacudio el polvo y se dispuso a entrar a la casa cuando sintio que alguien le observaba, giro su rostro hacia los nuestro  
  
-HARRY! Que sorpresa! - saludo alegremente, pero su sonrisa se desvanecio al ver a Draco tomandome del brazo, pues la explosion lo habia asustado un poco  
  
-QUE RAYOS HACE EL AQUI!?  
  
--------------  
  
Listo, ya saben, espero reviews XD  
  
Ahora aclaro  
  
1.- Espero no haber ofendido a nasdie con el termino joto, pero me imagine que en el estado de shock ke estaba Vernon, no le preocuparia eso  
  
2.- Espero no haber forzado mucho la escena del encentro amoroso, pero como es la primra vez que hago una tan explicita ... ^^U  
  
3.- Lo del equipaje, como lo sostuvo las escobas... bueno, son magicas XDD  
  
En fin, hasta el proximo chap!  
  
  
  
Hasta el proximo cap 


	7. Capitulo VII LA MADRIGUERA

Gochi: Despues de MUUUCHOOOO aki esta el 7 capitulo de mi fic revenge, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, espero les guste, ke en lo personal lo siento un poko soso, pero en fin, chekemos reviews y luego capi, pero antes reitero  
  
// EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR USE UNA PALABRA OFENSIVA PARA LAS PERSONAS CON CIERTAS PREFERENCIAS SEXUALES, NO TENGO NADA CONTRA ELLOS, SOLO LO HICE POR ACENTUAR EL MOMENTO Y NADA MAS, YO TENGO AMIGOS CON ESA PREFERENCIAS Y NO TENGO NADA EN SU CONTRA //  
  
Ahora si.... Reviews  
  
-----  
  
Maggie  
  
Me alegra que te encante, aki tienes el proximo capitulo  
  
-----  
  
murtilla  
  
Pos aki veras como Ron tomo la situacion =P y si, kien les manda no cerrar puerta  
  
-----  
  
Kenssy  
  
Ke hay ke discutir? Draco es mio *¬* y por lo demas, si, a mi tb me gusto la escena tomando en cuenta que es la primera que hago tan explicita... bueno en realidad la primera ke ve la demas gente  
  
y si, Draco defiende a Harry y siempre lo hara... o no?  
  
-----  
  
Caroline_R  
  
Repito, solo fue para acentuar el momento, yo tb tengo amigos con esa preferencias y los kiero mucho ^^ y si, Draco austado ha de ser super kawaii  
  
-----  
  
glory  
  
Pos si, lo se, pero kise hacer algo asi y Draco entre Weasley... XDD  
  
------  
  
Moony  
  
Me halaga que te gusten mucho mis fics, pronto escriire mas, tb de otras cosas como CCS y FFVIII, tb de HP, clasro  
  
Gracias por el apoyo  
  
-----  
  
usagi-hk  
  
Gracias y ke bueno ke no parecio cargada la escena  
  
-----  
  
kathy  
  
Pos kize ir a casa de Ron, porque me gusta escribir MADRIGUERA XDD no, nada ke ver, solo ke me imagino ke Herm... no se, no me cuadraba para eso, ademas por lo ke pasa en este cap esta situada la escena aqui  
  
--------------  
  
Ahora si, el siguente capi  
  
--------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO VII: LA MADRIGUERA -Los pensamientos de Ron y el inicio de una amistad-  
  
-QUE RAYOS HACE EL AQUI!?- Grite fuera de mi, lo que veian mis ojos era imposible, Harry estaba frente a mi hogar, TOMADO DEL BRAZO DE MALFOY!!!  
  
Quise golpearle, alejarle de mi amigo, correr al sinvergüenza que en mas de una ocasion me hizo la vida de cuadritos, pero vi el gesto en el rostro de Harry y me contuve, sabia que fuese lo que fuese era importante, si no Harry no estaria aqui  
  
Vi de nuevo el rostro de mi amigo del alma y con una expresion de infinita suplica me pidio que le dejase explicar la situacion  
  
-Soy todo oidos!!- Grite aun enfadado, pero Harry no empezo de inmediato, los gemelos al oir mis gritos salieron a ver lo que pasaba y para mi sorpresa no se enojaron al ver a Malfoy tomado del brazo de Harry, al contrario!, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus rostros y quedaron en silencio para oir la explicacion  
  
Lo que mis oidos percibian no podia ser cierto, Malfoy abandonado en el anden, Harry refugiandolo en su hogar y compartiendo algo mas que su comida y hogar... uuggghh!... no podia resistirlo, tenia ganas de gritarle, de reclamarle como era posible que en alguna parte de su cerebrito cabiera la idea de entablar amistad con un Malfoy, y mucho peor, ENAMORARSE DE UNO!!  
  
-Y es por eso que estamos aqui, mis tios... descubrieron a Draco y por eso escapamos...no se nos ocurrio otro sitio a donde ir...  
  
Me miro con el rostro suplicante, odiaba que hiciera eso, no podia negarme a nada cuando su rostro mostraba esa expresion, cerre los ojos, no sabia que hacer  
  
-Por favor Weasley... te lo suplico- Abri los ojos muy sorprendido, Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY me estaba SUPLICANDO!, su rostro estaba rojo y miraba al suelo mordiendose el labio inferior, en un gesto como si tratara a toda costa de evitar el llanto y la ira, al mirar el rostro de Harry note que estaba tan sorprendido como yo, supuse que a pesar de lo mucho que debian conocerse ya, no se esperaba algo asi  
  
Mire a mis hermanos y ambos, aunque tambien sorprendidos, solo asintieron, baje mi vista y exhale rendido  
  
-.....Tienen suerte que solo estemos en casa los gemelos y yo- dije en tono cansado mientras tomaba las maletas de ambos y los gemelos ayudaban con los baules y entrabamos a la casa  
  
-Y los demas?- pregunto Harry quien entraba a la casa, aun con Malfoy tomado de un brazo y la jaula de Hedwin en la otra  
  
-Estan de visita en casa de Bill, acaba de ser padre... nosotros hubieramos ido tambien de no ser por una "broma" de mis "lindos" hermanos gemelos- dije sarcasticamente, mirando de reojo a George y Fred, los cuales empezaban a subir las maletas rumbo al cuarto de invitados, de inmediato se detuvieron y Fred ... o fue George, empezo a defenderse  
  
-No fue nuestra culpa que salieras involucrado! Si el estupido de Percy no se hubiera movido en ese momento las orejas y la cola le hubiesen salido a el, como era el plan  
  
-Asi es, ademas tu no te quedaste tan atras en la culpa, ese ojo morado tardo mucho en curarme- Espeto el otro, yo solo hice un ademan de que ya todo era pasado y ellos continuaron con su labor, mientras yo deje las maletas en la sala y me dirigi a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, seguido aun por Harry y Malfoy, ambos tomaron asiento y yo servi panecillos que encontre en la nevera  
  
-Y bien, ahora que?- pregunte y esto parecio sorprenderlos a ambos - Digo, por mi no hay problema, ya que los demas no volveran, nos encontraremos en el Caldero una semana antes de ir a Howarts, pero como le haran para ir al callejon y comprar todo... ademas no creo que en Howarts sea bien aceptada la relacion... de hecho yo no la.. - desvie mi mirada - En fin, no he dormido nada por culpa de aquellos- bostece - me voy a la cama, se quedan en su casa  
  
Subi sin mirar atras, realmente el sueño me vencia, sabia que Harry conocia bien la casa y encontraria el cuarto de huespedes sin batallar, mi cabeza me dolia, todo ocurrio tan derrepente que no atinaba que hacer, porque acepte a un Malfoy en mi casa? ni yo mismo lo sabia, bueno en realidad si, si no aceptaba a Malfoy en casa, de seguro Harry se iria y no podia dejarlo, de lo que estaba seguro era que esas vacaciones no iban a resultar nada placenteras, Cansado entre a mi cuarto y lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que me venciera el sueño fue el sonido de una leve explosion proveniente del cuarto de los gemelos  
  
********** **********  
  
Wealey subio y nos quedamos solos en la cocina, el silencio reinaba por todo el lugar interrumpido ocasionalmente por leves explosiones y risas freneticas, voltee a ver a mi chico y este sonrio un poco  
  
-Bueno... al menos tenemos donde quedarno hasta las clases- murmuro apretando mas mi brazo, yo solo asenti y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, realmente no habia esperado que nos fuesen a recibir, aunque algo tuvo que ver que solo ellos estuvieran en casa  
  
Ahora que la veia con detenimiento la casa no concordaba con la idea que me hice a mi mismo sobre esta, imaginaba una choza a punto de caer, en cambio, tenia muchos de los privilegios y objetos que familias con mejor posicion deseaban, sonrei un poco, despues de todo el resto de las vacaciones no seria tan malo como lo anterior, al menos ahora no tendria porque ocultarme  
  
Luego de comer mas bocadillos tomamos las maletas y subimos a la habitacion, no estaba mal, los baules ya estaban en su lugar junto al escritorio, la cama estaba hecha y por las ventanas entraba el fresco aire matutino, deje mi maleta junto al rustico, pero por demas elegante armario y di un gran bostezo, Harry dejo su maleta junto a la mia, cerro la puerta y me abrazo por la cintura desde atras  
  
-Como te sintes?  
  
-Mmmhh? A que te refieres Harry?- respondi recargando mi cabeza con la suya y cerrando los ojos, no importaba cuantas veces me abrazara, siempre era como la primera vez  
  
-Estando aqui- dijo mientras esparcia breves besos por mi cuello y hombros -En casa de Ron  
  
-... No esta mal, al menos ya no me ocultare- murmure entre suspiro, Harry ya se habia deshecho de mi camisa y recorria mi torso desnudo con sus calidas manos, me voltee a verle y le bese con pasion, no me cansaba de saborealos, suaves y dulces  
  
Hicimos nuestro camino a la cama y nos volvimos a besar, entoces la casa se estremecio y un grito de Weasley rompio el magico momento  
  
-ES QUE UNO NO PUEDE DORMIR A GUSTO AQUI!!!?- se oian sus pasos bajando las escalera y golpeando cuanto veia, voltee a ver a Harry quien reia a risa loca, una risa muy contagiosa debo admitir, ambos reimos un poco mas y luego dejamos que el sueño nos venciera, aun abrazados, ese dia, no pasaria nada de eso  
  
-Knock, Knock.... Aun duermen?- Cerca de las 7 de la tarde el sonido de la puerta abriendose me desperto, lo primero que recuerdo haber visto al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Weasley algo incomodo al encontrarnos sumidos en un profundo sueño, mis brazos alrededor del pecho de mi amor, los suyos rodeando mi cintura  
  
-Ejem... disculpen, pero la cena esta lista- dijo apresurado mientras giraba su rostro y salia de la habitacion molesto por la escena que acababa de presenciar  
  
Me desperece y con un leve movimiento desperte a Harry  
  
-Que horas son?- pregunto mientras bostezaba y pasaba su mano por mi desordenado cabello acomodandolo un poco  
  
- No tengo idea, pero Wealey acaba de venir a avisar que la cena ya esta lista  
  
Ambos bajamos a cenar, debo admitir que el ambiente era algo tenso, no se hablaba mucho, los gemelos cuchicheaban sobre algo que parecia ser una mini-bomba casera y Harry y Weasley solo hacian breves comentarios triviales, sabia que era mi prescencia la que los incomodaba, que si yo no estuviese ellos reirian mucho y hablarian de miles de cosas, en un principio pense en ecerrarme en la alcoba, pero Harry me dijo que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que se acostumbrasen a mi prescencia ahi  
  
Y asi fue, a la semana habla tanto con Fred y George como alguna vez lo hice con Crabbe y Goyle, acostumbrabamos hablar de quidditch y planear mil maneras de hacerle bromas a Percy, aun no comprendo como es que hasta su madre los confundia, para mi nunca fue dificil diferenciarlos, con Weasley la situacion no mejoro mucho, ya me dirigia la palabra mas seguido, pero no fue hasta una tarde lluviosa que todo cambio  
  
Harry, Fred y George habian ido a la ciudad a comprar comida, ya que la que habia en casa empezaba a escasear, Weasley estaba sentado en un sillon grande en la sala leyendo un libro.... o eso pense, pase por detras del sillon y de pura casualidad voltee a ver que leia y me sorprendio ver que no leia nada, mas bien veia, entre las hojas del libro, a modo separador estaba una foto de la sangresucia de Granger, en ella Granger hacia como que lanzaba un beso con la mano, pude oir a Weasley supirar, al parecer no se habia percatado de mi prescencia  
  
-Granger, eh? Es bonita  
  
Al oir mi voz cerro el libro de golpe y volteo a verme muy sonrojado  
  
-Y-yo Malfoy yo...- bajo la mirada tratando de explicar porque la foto estaba en su libro, pero era mas que logico el motivo  
  
-No tienes que explicarte conmigo Weasley, digo, quien soy yo para reclamarte?- al decir esto le sonrei de manera franca, no es que realmente buscara su amistad, pero en estas ultimas, desde el beso en el campo de quidditch para ser exacto, sentia que mi personalidad estaba muy distinta, quizas era por que habia aprendido a amar a alguien y esto me reblandecia el corazon, pero ya no sentia el mismo placer al humillar a la gente como antes  
  
-Pues yo...- dijo Weasley de manera casi inaudible, mas rojo aun, habia descubierto su, quizas, mas valioso secreto y no tenia idea que decirme, volteo a verme y al notar mi sonrisa sincera algo se rompio entre nosotros, me devolvio la sonrisa y comenzamos a platicar de trivialidades, desde ese dia podia decir que Weasley... que Ron, era ya uno de mis amigos  
  
El tiempo despues de esto paso tan rapido qque para cuando nos dimos cuenta las cartas de Howarts ya habian llegado y al dia siguiente Ron y sus hermanos tendrian que verse con su familia en el Caldero Chorreante  
  
Mi felicidad de nuevo se vio interumpida, que haria ahora? Como comprar lo de Howarts, Como ir al callejon sin ser visto? De seguro todos pensarian que estaba con mi padre en su ya tan famosa desaparicion... empece a asustarme un poco, que pasaria si alguien me involucraba en los negocios de mi padre y me llevaran lejos de Harry?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bien, aki esta el capi, espero no haberlos aburrido mucho, solo ke por problemillas perdi parte del cap y al reescribirlo no kedo tan bien, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente de Revenge... o a menos ke tb lean Magical secret, tons nos veremos primero alla XD 


	8. Capitulo VIII CITA PERFECTA

GOCHI: Al fin listoooo! o.o no puedo creer ke me tardara tanto... en fin, lamento haberme demorado mucho, al final lo explico, porque se ke lo ke desean ahora es ver el cao, asi ke Reviews!  
  
--------------------  
  
Noe.- Gracias, tuviste honor de ser la primera en leerlo =P  
  
usagi-hk.- Si, yo tb me tiraria a el si lo viera rogando *¬*  
  
Kathy.- @_@ muchas preguntas... pues espero aclarar algunas con este capi  
  
Amazona Verde.- Aqui esta el cap... y si, esos gemelos son muy perceptivos ^¬^  
  
Murtilla.- Pos lo del lado obscuro...pos pa ke te digo x) y lo de otra noche... bueno, aqui hay otra, a ver que tal, la senti muy forzada ._.u  
  
Por sus reviews... ahora si CAPITULO VIII!  
  
--------------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO VIII: CITA PERFECTA -Una noche magica y la confesion a los Weasley-  
  
  
  
Abri los ojos y senti el calido sol vespertino bañar mi rostro, voltee a mi alrededor buscando mis zapatos mientras me ponia de pie, habia tenido una pesadilla, como hacia mucho no las tenia  
  
Me veia frente a mi padre y el sosteniendo la silueta sin vida de mi chico, riendo a borbotones, yo gritaba y trataba de luchar contra el, luchando para que soltara el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, pero me era imposible, no podia acercarmele, por mas que corriera hacia el, de pronto levanto su varita y apuntandome con ella me hirio, el dolor que senti fue tan intenso que me hizo despertar  
  
-Estas bien amor? Se oyo un grito hasta la cocina- la voz de Harry entrando por la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer no solo me habia despertado de golpe sino que habia gritado al hacerlo, y muy alto como para que me oyeran desde la cocina  
  
-Estoy bien, solo, solo fue una pesadilla- dije poniendome el zapato izquierdo, Harry entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, luego tomo mis manos entre las suyas  
  
-Realmente estas bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada, yo solo asenti, no deseaba preocuparlo con nimiedades, era verdad, ya antes habia tenido esa clases de sueños, sobre todo en mi niñez, despues de largas horas de "entrenamiento" en las artes obscuras.... si se le puede llamar entrenamiento a recibir directamente los hechizos que a mi padre se le ocurrian  
  
Siempre la misma escena, yo y mi padre, el lanzandome hechizos y yo recibiendolos indefenso, pero nunca mis sueños involucraban a terceras personas... y esa tarde habia soñado con Harry sin vida en brazos de Lucius... realmente me preocupe  
  
Luego de peinarme un poco ambos bajamos a merendar, en la cocina, los gemelos hojeaban un catalogo de bengalas y bombas del doctor Filibuster mientras Ron servia bocadillos, conocia bien esa cocina, generalmente era donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo despues de la habitacion de huespedes, soliamos platicar mucho, e incluso jugar a las espadas con los cucharones de la sopa  
  
-Estas bien?- pregunto Ron mirandome de reojo mientras servia chocolate en un grupo de tazas - Ese grito de verdad fue espantoso  
  
-Solo fue una pesadilla- explique mientras tomaba asiento entre Harry y los gemelos- la platica empezo de inmediato, generalmente nuestras charlas eran sobre quidditch, maneras de molestar a Percy y preguntar a Ron cuando se declararia a Granger, pero ese dia, toda la platica fue sobre el viaje al callejon Diagon, planeado para la mañana siguiente  
  
-Algo les pasa?- Ron pregunto mientras veia a Harry distraido y a mi preocupado  
  
-Bueno Ron, a decir verdad, hay un problema- pude sentir la mirada de Harry posandose sobre mi con interes -Es que, como le haremos para comprar lo de Howarts? No creo que la gente me vea con agrado, de hecho, si aparezco todos se sorprenderan, digo, se supone que estoy en paradero desconocido desde el inicio de vacaciones... ademas se veria sospechoso si Harry comprara todo doble  
  
-Es verdad- susurraron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, debo admitir que me dio risa verlos hacer el mismo comentario y la misma expresion al mismo tiempo  
  
-Eso es facil de solucionar- la voz de Fred sono de detras del catalogo y el rostro de George volteo a vernos  
  
-A que te refieres?- inquirio Harry sorprendido de que ellos pudieran encontrar una solucion tan rapido, ambos se pusieron de pie y nos guiaron al desvan, mas amplio de lo que cualquiera pensaria y lleno de extraños artilugios muggle  
  
-Aqui esta!- dijo George sacando una caja polvorienta de un viejo armario  
  
-Que rayos es eso?  
  
-Son las pelucas de la identidad- respondio Fred mientras soplaba sobre la tapa para desempolvarla, Ron abrio los ojos en comprension y tanto Harry como yo nos preguntabamos que rayos eran las pelucas de la identidad  
  
-Son un par de pelucas que una pareja de brujos encanto para jugarle bromas a sus amigos- respondio Ron, viendo nuestros rostros llenos de confusion -cuando la pareja murio, las pelucas terminaron en un hogar muggle causando gran confusion, fue uno de los trabajos mas complicados que papa tuvo que resolver  
  
-Y que es exactamente lo que hacen?  
  
-Bien Harry, para ponerlo facil, te dan la apariencia fisica que desees por el tiempo que la tengas puesta- explico Fred, sacando las dos pelucas de la caja y entregandonos una a cada uno  
  
-Solo deben ponersela e imaginar un cuerpo distinto, asi de facil  
  
Con cuidado me puse la peluca e imagine un cuerpo, a los pocos segundos senti una onda fria recorrer mi cuerpo, como una corriente electrica, abri los ojos y me mire los brazos y el cuerpo, pero no notaba nada distinto  
  
-Oigan, no..- detuve mi replica al levantar el rostro y ver la expresion de los demas, me miraban sorprendidos, de inmediato busque un espejo y lo que vi me sorprendio de sobremanera  
  
-Dios Santo!... funciono...- el espejo mostraba un joven alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel  
  
-Es verdad!- Harry secundo mientras se acercaba para verme mejor, tocando mi cabello  
  
-Fabuloso, cierto? Fred y yo las usamos mucho parta molestar a Percy... y algunas veces a Ron- todos reimos, menos Ron, claro, quien solo lucia enfadado  
  
-Pero si me veo a mi mismo no noto ningun cambio  
  
-Si la traes puesta y te ves directo no veras nada fuera de lo comun, tampoco lo hara la persona que lleve puesta la otra peluca, es para facilitar las cosas, si no fuese asi, posiblemente olvidarian el nuevo aspecto de su compañero y tendrian problemas  
  
-Oh...- dije mientras me quitaba la peluca sientindo el mismo frio recorrer mi espalda  
  
-Bien, ahora deben pensar, si desean pasar desapercibidos, creo que lo mejor sea que se transformen en una pareja hombre y mujer, asi podrian pasear juntos sin problemas  
  
Fred tenia razon, ambos asentimos y luego Ron pregunto entre risas ahogadas - Y quien sera la chica?  
  
Nos miramos y no pudimos evitar decir al mismo tiempo "YO NO SERE LA CHICA!" causando una oledada de risas en el desvan, luego de una leve discusion, los gemelos acordadon que un tirar una moneda seria lo mas justo, asi lo hicimos  
  
-Cara!- Grito Harry mientras la moneda giraba en el aire  
  
-CARA!- grito Ron cuando la moneda toco el suelo -Te toca ser la C-H-I-C-A Draco!  
  
-Rayos!- gruñi de mala gana, pero me resigne, no deseaba empezar una pelea por algo tan trivial  
  
-Bien, ahora ponganse las pelucas y transformense, necesitamos probar como se ven- asi lo hicimos, me puse de nuevo la peluca e imagine a una chica, a los pocos segundos senti de nuevo ese escalofrio recorrer mi espina, abri los ojos y mire a Harry, estaba igual que siempre, claro que, como se habia dicho antes, yo le veia normal, luego mire a los demas, su rostros asombrados nos inspenccionaban con las caras tan rojas como sus cabellos, pero mas a mi, Harry no comprendia el porque, ni yo tampoco, pero luego, muy discretamente Ron jalo de mi brazo entre risas y me llevo a un espejo, lo que vi me hizo sonrojar de sobremanera  
  
Mi camisa semiabierta, al tranformarme en chica, dejaba entrever mis "nuevos" pechos, de inmediato los cubri abotonandome la camisa, luego Harry me alcanzo junto al espejo y porfin vimos como luciamos  
  
Harry llevaba el pelo color castaño obscuro, corto y un poco levantado al frente, sus ojos eran azul claro, estaba un poco mas alto y tenia mas musculatura, en cambio yo lucia un largo cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la cintura, mis ojos, ahora violetas, combinaban perfectos con mi piel clara, pero no palida como antes, mi cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, aunque debo admitir que tenia buen busto... lamentablemente, todos los Weasley presentes podian decir lo mismo  
  
-Es asombroso...- susurro Harry, pero su voz sonaba mas ronca y pausada, le mire y susurre un leve "Es verdad" con una voz extremadamente dulce y tranquila  
  
-Y bien, que nombres tendran?, no pueden ir por ahi como Harry y Draco.... mmmmmhhh.... que tal Alan y Alyson?  
  
-Por mi no hay objecion, los nombres son faciles de recordar y no estan mal- respondi y Harry asintio  
  
Ya estaba todo arreglado cuando la noche domino el horizonte, a la mañana siguiente Harry y yo nos pondriamos las pelucas y con ropa que nos fue prestada por Ron y Ginny.. sin que ella lo supiera, claro, partiriamos, via polvos flu, al caldero chorreante, comprariamos lo necesario y nos hospedariamos en el caldero esa noche, dandole oportunidad a Ron de hablar con sus padres, al dia siguiente nos encontrariamos en el caldero con su resolucion, la cual deseaba fuera la mejor posible, esa noche no pude dormir bien, la inquietud me perforaba lentamente, si no nos aceptaban la familia Weasley, no tenia ni idea que pasaria, intente encontrar tranquilidad en el pecho de Harry, que me abrazaba dormido placidamente, pero fue inutil  
  
La mañana nos encontro mas pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, tomamos un rapido baño antes de bajar a desayunar, luego de recordar los detalles del plan y un leve almuerzo, tomamos las pelucas y cambiamos, luego, ya con la ropa prestada nos plantamos frente a la chimenea, tras un leve intercambio de miradas Harry fue el primero en partir, de inmediato le segui, al salir me ofrecio la mano y checamos con detenimiento el establecimento, ahi estaba, sentados en una mesa cercana, los Weasley descansaban placidamente, tomando el desayuno, de inmediato reconoci a los padres de Ron y la dueña de los pantalones de mezclilla azul marino que trai puestos, tambien a Percy, con la cabeza sumida en un libro, tambien habia dos figuras que no reconoci, un hombre joven, de cabellera igual de roja que sus acompañantes, no podia ser otro que Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, a su lado una joven dama cargaba a un bebe y a su lado un niño cercano a los 3 años comia golosinas  
  
Harry les miro y una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, supe que deseaba saludarlos, pero con nuestra apariencia, no era posible, nos retiramos un poco y unos segundos despues salio Ron vistiendo un pantalon obscuro y una playera blanca con el logo de los Chudley Cannons y su capa de Howarts encima, de inmediato nos vio y asintio un poco, luego se dirigio a su familia, seguido por Fred y George que acababan de llegar  
  
-Nos vamos mi niño?- Le pregunte a Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su brazo y el asintio tomandome por la cintura  
  
Salimos al callejon y despues de visitar Gringotts sacando una suma considerable de mi ambas cuentas, bajo la mirada escrutadora de los gnomos, quienes no confiaban mucho en ver a dos personas desconocidas sacar dinero de cuentas ajenas, compramos todo lo necesario, ya cerca del mediodia, tras haber dejado las cosas en la habitacion que rentamos en el caldero, salimos a pasear  
  
Visitamos Florean Fortescue, tomando un refrescante helado, paseamos por todo el lugar, comprando algunas cosas mas de recuerdo, como unas estatuillas con las insignias de las casas de Howarts y varias chucherias, luego de un rato pasamos por la tienda de Articulos de calidad para el juego de quidditch y lo que vi me llamo mucho la atencion, un nuevo modelo de escoba lucia en el escaparate, tan majestuosa como alguna vez pense que se veia la saeta de fuego, de inmediato jale a Harry rumbo al lugar  
  
-Mira Alan!- dije emocionado con mi nueva voz -No te parece genial?- Harry inspecciono vagamente la escoba cuyo letrero decia "Dust-Off Alfa", luego me jalo gentilmente de la cintura  
  
-Es solo una escoba Alyson.. mejor vamos al caldero, ya se hace tarde  
  
Asenti, pero algo en mi corazon se encogio, nunca antes vi a Harry ignorar algo relacionado con el quidditch, menos una escoba tan excepcional como aquella, senti un leve malestar en el estomago, pero lo ignore  
  
Al entrar al caldero alcanzamos a ver como los Weasley se disponian a partir, tanto Percy como los gemelos no estaban y Ginny desaparecia por la chimenea, tras un leve momento, Ron volteo a vernos y volvio a asentir, luego marcho, junto con los demas  
  
Tras una suculenta cena subimos a la habitacion, acomodamos con cuidado las cosas, que horas atras habiamos adquirido y tras checar el pestillo de la puerta, nos quitamos las pelucas cambiandonos de ropa, por una pijama recien adquirida, yo me recoste mientras Harry tomaba un baño, al verlo volver, con solo los pantalones puestos y su torso descubierto siendo recorrio por gruesas gotas de agua, no pude resistir, me puse de pie en un salto y me lance a sus brazos, nuestros labios chocaron bruscamente al principo, pero luego el beso se suavizo mientras con mis manos recorria el terso cabello de mi chico, poco a poco me dirigo a la cama y se recosto sobre mi, sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, sentirle sobre mi era siempre placentero, como si regresara a mi hogar despues de haber vagado durante dias, abri los ojos y me incorpore un poco para quitarme la camisa de la pijama, luego me puse de pie y tras un rapido movimiento era Harry que descansaba debajo de mi, incando con mis brazos a sus costados comence a recorrer su pecho, limpiando con mi boca los pocos residuos de agua que quedaban, masajeando sus pezones con mi lengua, recorriendo su cintura con mis manos, sintiendo su excitacion chocando con la mia cuando deje caer mi peso sobre el suyo para besarle de nuevo, mas suave, tan lento como nos era posible resistir, luego de mas caricias encendidas nuestros cuerpos se encontraban desnudos, uno sobre el otro, yo recorriendo con mi boca su torso, desde el cuello hasta el vientre, entre pequeños mordiscos y suaves pero rapidos besos me apodere de su miembro en mi boca provocando un gemido lleno de placer de su parte, el arque la espalda rasguñando la mia con sus uñas, firme, pero tan suave que no inflingio ningun daño, luego subi mi rostro y le bese el cuello, mientras con una de mis manos recorria su excitacion, lenta, pero firmemente y la otra buscaba sus labios, los cuales a su enuentro succionaron mis dedos con fuerza, pronto le recoste y con sumo cuidado introduje un, dos, tres de mis dedos, uno tras otrs, en su entrada, haciendolo emitir un gemido que ahogue con mi boca, tras prepararlo un poco me posicione y le penetre con cuidado, lentamente, para luego comenzar a movernos cada vez mas rapido, a los poco segunso, entre supiros desesperados y gemidos de placer nos envolvio la placentera ola del orgasmo, rindiendonos en un fuerte grito de nuestros nombres, que las paderes con hechizo silenciador, exclusivas del caldero, escondio  
  
********************  
  
Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue espera a que mis padres se sentaran, lo que debia hacer no era facil, en lo absoluto, pero no podia evitarlo  
  
-Papa, mama?  
  
-Que ocurre Ron?  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- ante estas palabras Ginny volteo a verme, por suerte Percy, Bill y su familia habian bajado al pueblo a comprar las cosas para la cena  
  
-Que ocurre?- Inquirio papa  
  
-Pues.. esto, pues...-tome valor, o tenia toda la noche, asi que simplemente lo solte como pude- Harrysehaenamoradodedracomalfoyytrassercorridosdecasadusustioshanestadorefugiadosaquilamitaddelverano  
  
-Que? Mastica las palabras antes de decir estupideces!- dijo mama molesta al no haber entendido palabra de lo que dije  
  
-Que Harry... Harry se ha.. ena-morado de.. Dra-dra-dra....  
  
-Escupelo!- insistio mama, cada vez mas exhaltada  
  
-OH! QUE HARRY SE ENAMORO DE DRACO MALFOY Y TRAS SER CORRIDOS DE CASA DE SU TIO SE HAN REFUGIADO AQUI LA MITAD DEL VERANOO!!  
  
Ginny grito asustada, mama se desmayo y papa se puso rojo como un tomate.. supe que esa noche seria muuuuy larga  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bien, aqui esta el capitulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero con lo de los examenes finales y el servicio social @__@ he estado muy ocupada... espero les haya gustado y tb espero recibirsus reviews sobre este capitulo... nos veremos en Magical S.  
  
SAYONARA 


	9. Capitulo IX REGRESO A HOGWARTS

GOCHI: OTRO CAPITULO AL FIN! o.O no puedo creer como me he tardado en hacerlo! ... pero es ke estoy algo ocupada con unos problemas aca algo serios y por eso no he podido continuarle... ¬¬ y si juntamos que me esta atacando una crisis... T_T Ay mamá... en fin, espero no hacerlo esperar con los proximos, por agora, les dejo con el cap 9  
  
-----  
  
Murtilla  
  
Ves? es la crisis ;_;! y lo de las pelucas, pos se me ocurrio de pronto, no se de cual fume, pero necesito mas ._.u XD... Y que sintio Draco? bien, erso espero explicarlo en el ke sigue... si es ke no se me ocurre alguna otra babosada... y los Weasley... pobrecillos, ke noticion recibieron  
  
-----  
  
=D #////#  
  
Gracias por tu opinion y pues lamento decirte que un Ron+Harry o Ron+Dravo no esta en mis planes para este fic, kizas en alguno venidero.. por cierto, bonito nick x)  
  
-----  
  
usagi-hk  
  
Pues es que ya conoces a Ron, pobre, bajo presion mete la pataq XP.. bueno, al menos aqui... o.O Draco no salio trasvesti! solo la mala suerte en el volado... si no, hubiera sido Harry el de la ropita ajustada y caireles rubios xD  
  
-----  
  
Eyes  
  
Pos espero te haya ido bien en la prueba, y si no... o.o pos kien te manda =P NTC... me halaga que te desvelaras para leer mi fic, es un honor, espero no haberte decepcionado con el anterior ni con este, disfrutalo!  
  
-----  
  
kathy  
  
Pues como reaccionaron?... pos enterate aqui!.... ¬¬ sone como comercial xD... y lo de Hogwarts... no comas ansias, que aun faltan cosas por descubrir  
  
-----  
  
Ahora si, el capi!  
  
-----  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO IX: REGRESO A HOGWARTS -El anden 9 y 3/4 y la confesion de Ron-  
  
-MADREEEE SANTAAAA! - Fue el grito que lleno la casa poco antes de que mama se desmayara, de inmediato corri a socorrerla, sabia que el la noticia la habia sorprendido tanto que no pudo mas que caer  
  
Despues de recostarla en el sillon y mientras Ginny ponia paños de agua fria en su frente papá exigio una explicacion  
  
-Ronald Weasley, explicate de inmediato! Que estupida tonteria es esa de que Harry y.... un Ma-lfoy... esten...- podia observar como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y su ya rojo rostro combinaba perfecto con su escasa cabellera rojiza, me llevo cerca de una hora explicar la situacion, o al menos lo que yo sabia de ella, lo del anden, la vida en Privet Drive ese verano, el escape, de lo cual sabia muy poco el motivo salvo que los tios de Harry habian descubierto a Draco, la llegada aqui y nuestro plan para comprar las cosas  
  
Para cuando termine ya todos mis demas familiares estaban escuchandome, incluida mamá, quien aun no podia creer algo asi y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos en un intento por no perder el conocimiento de nuevo  
  
-...deben comprender que no podia abandonarles, cualquiera... cualquiera lo hubiera hecho..... o no?  
  
Nadie respondio... me senti como un completo estupido hasta que la voz de mi madre rompio el silencio  
  
-Bien hijo, no podemos hacer nada con respecto a las preferencias sexuales de Harry- dijo cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza - Solo podemos apoyarlo y aceptarlo, despues de todo, es un gran chico y buen amigo  
  
Papá asintio y no pude mas que sorprenderme un poco, no esperaba que ambos reaccionaran asi, aun despues de la explicacion, por su parte Ginny seguia roja y con desolacion en su rostro, sabia que estaba enamorada de Harry, era de suponerse que algo asi, debia haberla destrozado, Percy veia a mi padres con terror en sus ojos, incapaz de creer que aceptaran lo de Harry asi de facil, los gemeloss ni atencion ponian y Bill solo observaba la situacion, como ajeno a todo, salvo los relatos de los libros y nuestras anecdotas, el realmente no conocia nada sobre Harry  
  
-...ademas, quisiera pedirles un favor...- aventure tras un lapso de silencio, atrayendo la atencion de todos -....podrian permitirles que se queden aqui... hasta el inicio de clases, ya solo falta una semana y no molestaran, lo prometo!- suplique y vi como mis padres se miraron uno al otro, sin decir palabra, mientras Percy alzaba el grito  
  
-NADA DE ESO! No no podemos dejarlos venir, piensen en las consecuencias, es un Malfoy, UN MALFOY! ademas, que dira la gente y...  
  
-Basta Percy!- le callo mamá, luego volteo a verme y su rostro se suavizo - Esta bien Ron, pueden venir, solo te pido que les digas, que no queremos nada de muestras de cariño frente a los demas, esta bien?  
  
-Esta bien- respondi, vi como Percy queria replicar pero una de las famosas miradas+asusta+a+todos de mamá lo detuvo  
  
Luego de esto todos subimos a dormir, al dia siguiente me veria con Harry y Draco  
  
********************  
  
Me mire de nuevo para comprobar si realmente lucia como el dia anterior, todo parecia perfecto, llevaba puesta la capa de Howarts sobre mi ropa, al igual que Draco, por lo que no se notaba la ropa que llevabamos abajo, que en mi caso eran unos pantalones sencillos y una camisa azul, Draco llevaba unos pantalones negros muy elegantes y una camisa blanca, ropa que en una chica se veria rara, por ello la capa  
  
Luego de preparar las cosas bajamos al comedor y esperamos, esa mañana Ron iria con la respuesta de sus padres, sobre nuestra estancia en la madriguera, estaba un poco nervioso, luego de desayunar nos quedamos en la barra tomando unos refrescos, podia ver como Draco esta muerto de los nervios  
  
-Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer, estoy seguro que aceptaran- dije con una seguridad que deseaba sentir, pero no era asi, en realidad no estaba seguro de que nos aceptaran  
  
-Esta bien- asintio y acerco su rostro a besar el mio, por suerte la gente solo veia a una chica y un chico juntos, sino, se hubiera armado el acabose  
  
Justo en ese momento Ron aparecio, la sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro nos confirmo algo que deseabamos, al reconocernos camino a nosotros  
  
-Alan, Allyson, como amanecieron?- rio un poco  
  
-Bien señor Weasley, que tal usted?- respondio Draco con su voz de mujer de una manera tan sofisticada y juguetona que nos hizo reir a todos, despues de subir por las cosas llegamos a la madriguera via polvos Flu  
  
Ahi estaban, los señores Weasley esperandonos, solo ellos, nos quitamos las pelucas y les saludamos, luego de una breve explicacion de las pequeñas reglas que teniamos que acatar subimos todo al cuarto de huespedes  
  
Asi pasamos la semana, al principio bajabamos solo a comer, no por prohibicion, sino sentimos que asi seria mejor para todos, pero en los ultimos dias el señor Weasley entablo buena amistad con Draco, ya que como habia pasado mucho tiempo en una casa muggle, lo llenaba de preguntas... de hecho, al final todos nos aceptaban... bueno casi todos, Percy jamas lo acepto y casi no lo vimos durante nuestra estancia, lo cual fue un alivio, su rostro lleno de desaprovacion y odio nos incomodaba en extremo, asi llego el dia de partir a la estacion de King's Cross  
  
********************  
  
Esa mañana era todo un polvorin en la madriguera, todos de arriba para abajo, yo tenia todo listo desde el dia anterior, solo necesitaba tomar un baño, cambiarme y listo, era una de las pocas manias que realmente me habia gustado adquirir de mi padre, ser siempre puntual, al extremo, como un reloj ingles  
  
Desperte en brazos de Harry, amaba verle dormir, asi, lleno de paz y sin rastro de preocupacion en su rostro, le desperte con un beso en la mejilla y mientras yo tomaba un baño el arreglaba los ultimos detalles, luego, mientras desayunabamos llego el correo y para nuestra sorpresa nos llego a Harry y a mi una carta de Dumbledore  
  
-Que dice?- pregunto Ron algo ansioso, la abri y la lei primero para mi  
  
-Y bien?- pregunto el señor Weasley  
  
-Dice que Harry y yo debemos llegar por separado, como no sabemos donde esta mi padre, sera mejor asi- respondi con la mirada aun fija en la carta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque a mi no me parecio la idea del todo, no me molestaba que me vieran con Harry, de hecho me hubiera fascinado llegar tomado de su mano, pero por lo de mi padre, decidi no quejarme, partimos en el nuevo coche familiar que Bill tan generosamente habia regalado a sus padres, era muy espacioso y lujoso  
  
Al llegar nos separamos un poco, primero entraron ellos y dejando pasar algo de tiempo entre, pero no pude ver nada, decenas de flashes me cegaban, la prensa estaba ahi  
  
Porque rayos siempre estan donde menos les esperas!? Me rodearon de inmediato preguntandome sobre el paradero de mi padre y donde habia pasado el verano, si toda la situacion era a causa de problemas con la ley entre otras cosas.  
  
No pude mas que sentirme aturdido, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era el asedio de la prensa, levante mi vista y de nuevo aparecio en ella una expresion que pense habia olvidado tiempo atras  
  
-A un lado!- dije firme y despectivo, lanzando veneno en cada letra que salia de mi boca, sin responder a nada dirigi mis cosas al ultimo vagon y tras mirar de reojo a los reporteros cerre la puerta de golpe con un ademan de desprecio que tanto me habia caracterizado tiempo atras  
  
El viaje transcurrio de lo mas aburrido, Crabbe y Goyle no paraban de hacerme preguntas muy parecidas a las de los reporteros, simplemente los ignoraba o contestaba con monosilabos, recordaba el incidente en clase de pociones, si antes no se habian preocupado por mi no tenian que hacerlo ahora, sabia que era mera curiosidad, nada de preocupacion real... cerre los ojos, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a Hogwarts, y fue asi que refleccione, salvo los Weasley nunca habia tenido ningun amigo real  
  
Luego de unas horas llegamos a la estacion, baje con una estampa que hacia tiempo atras no adoptaba, miraba a todos de mala gana y con soberbia, me burlaba de los demas, reia de los chistes estupidos de Crabbe... y aunque me doliera admitirlo, aun disfrutaba un poco todo eso, con la mirada busque a Harry y le vi flanqueado de Ron y Granger, volteo a verme de inmediato, como si le hubiera llamado con la mirada, nos quedamos asi unos segundos, nuestros ojos perdidos en el otro, deseando acercarse, unirse en un abrazo, no habia pasado ni medio dia sin verle y la extrañaba tenerle entre mis brazos, pero entonces el idiota de Goyle rompio el magico momento  
  
-Oh, pero si es el estupido de Potter- bramo mientras me daba un golpecito en la espalda -Calentando los animos Malfoy?  
  
-Si Goyle... asi es- respondi arrastrando las palabras, en un tono que desconcerto un poco a mis corpulentos acompañantes, pero que, por lo que vi en su mirada, Harry entendio a la perfeccion, luego me di la vuelta y segui mi camino  
  
La cena transcurrio con normalidad y tan pronto termino subi a mi habitacion, habia acordado con Harry en no citarnos la primera noche, no porque no quisiera, solo que, despues del banquete, la seleccion y los tipicos discursos de Dumbledore, generalmente terminaba K.O. y lo unico que deseaba era ir a dormir y esa noche aun mas  
  
Justo llegando al castillo Dumbledore me mando llamar antes de la cena, me explico que la situacion de mi padre seguia igual y que ya lo sabia todo, no supe que decir, no imagine algo asi, me comento que no habia problemas con ello, pero que debiamos ser discretos, algo asi causaria revuelo en el colegio, algo que dada la situacion no me era nada favorable, asi que al dia siguiente acorde con Harry que esto debia ser un completo secreto  
  
********************  
  
Ya habia pasado varias semanas desde el inicio de clases, Harry y Draco se veian cada 2 dias, lo sabia porque generalmente me pedia que lo encubriera con Herm y los demas... algo que realmente no deseaba hacer, odiaba mentirle... me sentia sucio y que no merecia su amistad, ademas ella comenzo a sospechar sobre las constantes ausencias de Harry, solo dios sabe lo que batalle para hacerme el desentendido, pero cierta noche no pude mas  
  
Estaba sentado junto al lago, Harry se encontraba con Draco en la torre de astronomia y yo solo deseaba esconderme de los demas y asi no tener que mentirles, cuando oi una voz detras mio no pude evitar dar un respingo  
  
-Asi que aqui estas Ronald Weasley!  
  
-Hermione!- me puse de pie e intente sonar casual- Me buscabas?  
  
-Claro! ya me harte de esto, TU y Harry me estan ocultando algo y me lo vas a decir AHORA!- me dijo con un tono serio en su voz  
  
-No-no se de que me estas hablando...  
  
-No te hagas el tonto Ron!... Es que acaso no me tienen confianza?- comenzo a sollozar  
  
-No, no es eso Herm...- intente calmarla, odiaba verla asi y me senti fatal al saber que era parte mi culpa - Es solo que... bueno, seria mejor si Harry te lo dijera... yo no puedo...  
  
-Esta bien...- seguia llorando, me senti morir, sabia que no podia seguirle mintiendo, pero tampoco podia desvelar el secreto de Harry, la abrace tratando de calmarla, senti como poco a poco dejaba de llorar, voltee a ver su rostro, la palida luna le bañaba sus humedas mejillas y su pelo lucia brillante, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto... lucia tan hermosa que no pude evitar sentir el estomago dar vueltas, la tenia abrazada, mis brazos rodeando su cintura, su rostro muy cerca al mio.... muy cerca.... cada vez mas cerca... y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi consentimiento a unos cuantos milimetros de la suya  
  
-Te amo Herm...- y sin mas selle mis labios en los de ella, senti como se estremecia pero poco a poco empezo a relajarse, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y respondio al beso de una manera tan dulce que pense que era un sueño, luego nos separamos un poco  
  
-Ron..yo...yo tambien te amo- sonrio tiernamente y no pude evitar besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas pasion, nuestras lenguas entraron en juego, tocandose, conociendose, habia esperado tanto ese momento que no deseaba que terminase  
  
Poco a poco terminamos recostados en el pasto, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, besandonos y repartiendo timidas caricias, senti como su respiracion se agitaba un poco, lentamente comence a bajar mi mano por su pecho hasta tocar su busto sobre la ropa, se estremecio, pero al ver que no ponia objecion alguna le acaricie el busto lentamente mientras poco a poco desabotonaba su blusa  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Aqui esta otro capitulo mas de REVEBNGE, espero les haya gustado!... ¬¬ si, probablemente continue la escena en el sig capi... pero aun no se... por cierto, si ven alguna incoherencia, lo siento, no soy buena con las fechas y los calculos x), como ya dije, espero continuar mas seguido, pero estoy algo ocupadilla ;_;... ademas de una crisis inspiracionl ke me kiere atacar, NO ALEJATE CRISIS!  
  
XD Bien nos veremos en Magical 


	10. Capitulo X CAMBIOS DE HUMOR

GOCHI: NUEVO CAP AKII !!! Wow kreo ke no me kedo tan mal ^^U espero... ;_; ya se aproxima el final... Shala lala la....Pero mientras llega, disfrutemos de este ap y agradezcamos reviews!  
  
-----  
  
Lunar  
  
Me alegra que te haya gustado, aqui esta el sig capi  
  
-----  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
Pues la llegada me gusto tb, ni modo, tenian ke llegar por separao... porque... bueno, porque se me ocurrio ^^U Lastima que no te guste el Herm+Ron, a mi me parece muy linda pareja  
  
-----  
  
Murtilla  
  
Si, la cara de los Weasley fue digna de una foto... o al meno asi lo imagine... y la postura Malfoy, aunke casi no lo mencione, sigue usandola a diario, por si las dudas, eh!... y lo de Herm... ya veras que hizo  
  
o_O! Nun-k imagine encontrarme con otra Malkavian en FF.net! Yo tb soy una... aunke tb soy una Thremer... ya k tengo poderes magicos =D... ke combinacion @_@  
  
-----  
  
Sashka  
  
WoW.. ^///^ me sonrojo con lo de gran escritora... no es para tanto amiga... tu tb escribes maton, te digo enserio, me gustan tus fics! Bueno, aki esta un nuevo cap, espero lo disfrutes!  
  
-----  
  
Bien, aki esta el cap!  
  
-------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO X: CAMBIOS DE HUMOR -Los pensamientos de Hermione y el quidditch-  
  
Calido, era muy calido, podia sentir el calido cuerpo de Ron sobre el mio y el humedo pasto en mi espalda, sus dulces labios sobre los mios...   
  
"Te Amo Herm"  
  
Eran palabras que se repetian en mi mente, Ron me amaba!... era un sueño hecho realidad!.. desde el primer curso me atrajo, su cabellera encendida.. su espiritu libre y alegre... era tan distinto a mi... siempre lo ha sido y eso era lo que mas me atraia de el  
  
"Sigue, sigue" le pedia mi mente, deseaba tanto aquel contacto que no deseaba que acabase... senti sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, deshaciendose de las prendas que me cubrian, recorriendo cada palmo, conociendo, besando, amando  
  
Por mi parte hacia lo mismo, cada prenda sobre su piel parecia quemar, estorbaba, necesitaba ser arrebatada, quitada del camino que habia entre mis manos y su clara piel, un poco sonrosada por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, me sentia en el cielo, sus manos recorrian partes que jamas habian sido tocadas antes y me conducian a la locura  
  
-Te adoro Herm..- me susurro al oido poco antes de despojarme por completo de mi vestimenta, se separo un poco y ambos nos quedamos viendonos a los ojos, le sonrei muy sonrojada y el rio un poco antes de volver a besarnos... sus fragancia me embriagaba, sus caricias me enloquecian, el simple hecho de tenerle a mi lado era para mi como subir al paraiso y cuando le senti dentro mio pense que no soportaria tanta felicidad, todo era nuevo, pero no por ello desagradable, cada sensacion que invadia mi cuerpo era grata, calida, reconfortante... realmente deseaba estar asi para siempre... hacia tanto que deseaba estar en sus brazos y sentirle en mi que cuando llego el momento rompi en un callado llanto, lagrimas de felicidad recorrian mi rostro  
  
-Disculpame, Te he hecho daño?- pregunto Ron muy rojo, entre suspiros y con una notable preocupacion en su voz  
  
-Estoy bien, continua- respondi mientras le abrazaba el cuello, el obedecio y a los pocos minutos ambos alcanzamos el climax de la pasion, abandonandonos luego, rendidos en el pasto, uno al lado del otro  
  
-Jamas te dejare ir- bromeo tomandome de la cintura y besandome el cuello  
  
-Pues ni modo Roncito, pero se hace tarde y debemos volver a la torre  
  
-Esta bien...- dijo fingiendo la voz y ambos nos vestimos y caminamos al castillo tomados de la mano, cerca de la entrada recorde el motivo de mi busqueda  
  
-Entonces, no me puedes decir?  
  
-Decir que?- pregunto obviamente algo confuso  
  
-Lo de Harry- respondi  
  
-Oh, eso... -bajo la mirada y tras meditar un poco continuo - Esta bien... pero promete no te enojaras con Harry- se detuvo y me miro a los ojos  
  
-Nunca lo haria- respondi segura y ansiosa... cuan equivocada estaba  
  
-Bien...- tomo aire -... si sabes lo de los Malfoy, cierto?  
  
-Si, quien no lo sabe- respondi sin entender el motivo de la pregunta  
  
-Bien, supongo que sabras que Draco esta en el colegio, que no desaparecio con su familia y el motivo es que ellos lo abandonaron al inicio de las vacaciones  
  
-En serio, entonces donde ha estado?  
  
-Pues, bien... Draco paso parte de las vacaciones en la casa de los tios de Harry, al darse cuenta del abandono Harry no lo pudo dejar solo, ya sabes que amable es nuestro amigo  
  
-Que dices?!- En Privet Drive? CON HARRY?  
  
-Dejame terminar- me suplico, yo asenti un poco avergonzada - Bien despues de un tiempo los tios descubrieron a Draco y tuvieron que huir... fueron a mi casa y ahi estuvieron hasta el inicio de clases... el asunto es que.. durante las vacaciones y para cuando llegaron a la madriguera... Harry y Draco habian entablado algo mas que una amistad y se han estado viendo en la torre de astronomia...  
  
Pero yo no oia mas, no podia creer lo que Ron me decia.. HARRY Y MALFOY... PAREJA!?, sin pensarlo dos veces corri a la torre seguida de Ron, pero yo era mas veloz, subi escaleras a velocidad inaudita  
  
Como es posible que Harry pueda hacer esto!? Enredarse con Draco Malfoy!? Jamas imagine que a Harry le atrajeran los chico, lo cual no le recrimino, pero... CON MALFOY!? segui subiendo, pronto llegue hasta la puerta y la abri de golpe  
  
-Herm!- expreso Harry al verme entrar, yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo, Ron me alcanzo a los pocos segundos  
  
-Ron, que significa esto?- pregunto Malfoy levantando el rostro sonrojado hacia el mio  
  
-Lo lamento- alcanzo a murmurar Ron  
  
No podia creer lo que veia, Harry estaba sentado en el sillon con el libro de pociones abierto y Malfoy, con un pergamino y pluma en mano, le ayudaba con unas formulas, lo que menos hubiera esperado era verlos hacer deberes!.... despues de la experiencia que acababa de vivir... pense que ellos andarian por lo mismo  
  
-La-lamento haberlos interrumpido  
  
-Que mas da ya Granger- respondio Malfoy con tono aburrido  
  
-Ya que estas aqui, porque no nos ayudas con esto?- pregunto Harry mostrando la tarea de pociones que hacia horas yo habia terminado en la biblioteca  
  
-Es-ta bien  
  
*********************  
  
Baje al gran comedor esa mañana, hacia ya una semana que Granger se habia enterado de lo mio con Harry y aun no podia aceptarlo, me veia con mala cara y rara vez me dirigia la palabra, no es que realmente deseara tanto su amistad, pero no me hubiera caido mal que aceptara de mejor manera nuestra relacion  
  
Me sente donde siempre y con la mirada busque a mi chico, no lo vi, pero lo que si vi fue a Longbottom lloriqueando mientras Thomas le intentaba tranquilizar, con mucho disimulo aguze el oido para intentar oir, pero no pude mas que distinguir algunas frases como "me ha gritado"... "muy molesto"... "solo una hoja"... "Harry"  
  
Mi mente de inmediato lo unio todo y formo la deduccion de que Harry, estando muy molesto, le habia gritado a Longbottom por una hoja, quizas de algun trabajo, no pude evitar sorprenderme, pocas veces vi gritar a Harry a un compañero.. de hecho creo que nunca.... esto, aunado a los cambios que notaba en Harry ultimamente no hacia mas que preocuparme, ultimamente llegaba tarde a clases, era esquivo con sus compañeros, le respondia a los maestros y le faltaban algunas tareas de asignaturas como cuidado de creaturas magicas o trasformaciones... en cambio en pociones se habia vuelto muy diestro y rara vez le daba la oportunidad a mi padrino de regañarle o humillarle  
  
Justo en ese momento le vi entrar, lucia realmente molesto, tomo su desayuno sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y salio mucho antes que los demas... de inmediato, tratando de disimular, le segui, pero no lo halle, me di por vencido, a fin de cuentas, esa noche nos habiamos citado en la torre de astronomia, ahi podriamos hablar mas tranquilos  
  
Fue una lastima no haber tenido ninguna clase con los de Gryffindor durante la mañana, tras la camida, donde Harry lucia ya su caracteristico buen humor, sali a caminar rumbo a los invernaderos y me tope con un par de alumnos de Gryffindor, ambos miembros del equipo de quidditch, de lo que me di cuenta porque llevaban las tunicas del equipo bajo el brazo, no conocia sus nombres, eran nuevos, tras la salida de George y Fred del Hogwarts, los puestos de golpeadores estaban vacantes.. y por lo ke veia, ya habian sido reemplazados... me disponia a pasar de largo cuando el grito histerico de uno de ellos me detuvo  
  
-Pero es que es imposible! COMO NOS HA HECHO ESTO!?  
  
-Y crees que yo lo se!!? Estupido Potter!!  
  
-Como es posible que haya renunciado al equipo asi nada mas!  
  
Que!! renuncio al equipo de quidditch? PERO SI ES EL CAPITAN!- pense y de inmediato sali a buscarlo, no me importaba perder algunas clases, debia aclarar algunas cosas con el y pronto  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bien, aqui va, espero les guste... no es muy largo, pero creo ke asi esta bien, porque si le seguia, luego no podia cortarlo bien y el siguiente quedaria mas chico, pues ya tengo planeado de aqui al final... kizas... unos tres capis may y yap... no lo kiero muy largo, porque luego perderia la escencia que deseo trasmitir... pero en fin, en cuanto lo aca le seguire al de "Torbellino" por mientras, nos vemos!  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	11. Capitulo XI ABRIENDO LOS OJOS

REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO XI: ABRIENDO LOS OJOS -La decision de Draco-  
  
Recorri mas de medio castillo a toda prisa, sin prestar atencion a quienes me miraban con expresion de extrañeza, las aulas, los corredores, las torres...Donde rayos se habia metido!?  
  
Recori los lugares donde nos habiamos citado con anterioridad, recorde cuanto nos habia costado disimular las escapadas a media noche, sin duda Crabbe y Goyle sospechaban que algo me pasaba, al igual que Pansy, la molesta que juraba amarme.. aunque yo ya sabia que solo habia una persona que me amaba de verdad, pero ninguno se atrevio a preguntar, en parte porque me tenian medio, sabian que estaba molesto con ellos y no querian que un Malfoy los hechizara  
  
Luego de casi media hora buscandole al fin lo vi cerca de las mazmorras  
  
-Harry, necesitamos hablar!- le dije muy serio cuando llegue a su lado  
  
-Esta bien- respondio - que deseas decirme cariño?- susurro lo ultimo de manera tan sensual que senti el calor subir a mis mejillas  
  
-Aqui no, ven, la sala comun de Sly esta cerca, podremos hablar mas tranquilos en mi habitacion  
  
-Esta bien- respondio alegremente  
  
Asi caminamos hasta mi cuarto sin problemas, generalmente a esa hora la sala comun se encontraba vacia, al entrar de inmediato le encare  
  
-Como esta eso de que abandonaste el equipo de quidditch?  
  
-Ya te enteraste  
  
-Claro! no todos los dias el capitan de un equipo lo abandona!- levante la voz enfatizando cada palabra, realmente estaba molesto, porque lo hacia!? El quidditch era una de las cosas que ambos amabamos, de la que podiamos hablar por horas!  
  
-Vamos, no es para tanto- respondio haciendo un ademan con el brazo restandole importancia al asunto  
  
-No es para tanto ?! NO ES PARA TANTO!? Por dios, desde que te conozco practicamente de quidditch es de lo unico de que hablas!  
  
-Es que...- se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura -... ahora hay cosas mas importantes para mi que el quidditch...- comenzo a besarme el cuello lentamente  
  
-No- no intentes cambiar el tema- respondi cerrando los ojos, e inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado -Ademas no es solo eso... hay muchas - otras - cosaaaas....- suspire cuando comenzo a morder el lobulo de mi oreja izquierda  
  
-Lo demas no me importa... solo tu- tomo mi rostro y nos besamos con dulzura -...porque te amo.. tu me amas?- pregunto de forma juguetona mirandome fijamente a los ojos  
  
-Si ya sabes la respuesta porque preguntas?- rei un poco  
  
-Quiero oirlo... o es que acaso te molesta?  
  
-Ya sabes que no...- me separe un poco y con mi diestra acaricie se mejilla izquierda-... Te amo Harry Potter... te amo como no puedes imaginar...- respondi muy serio, con una seguridad que incluso me sorprendio a mi mismo, ante esto nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez mas apasiondamente, me sentia en la luna... Harry siempre tenia ese efecto en mi, podia hacerme enojar como nungun otra persona y a los pocos minutos podia hacerme reir tan fuerte que de inmediato olvidaba el enojo... no podia ser mas que amor... un amor mas fuerte que el mismo amor  
  
Fue la tarde mas increible de mi vida... cada encuentro era maravilloso... pero por algun motivo, este en especial, me invadio de felicidad, regocijo mi alma hasta embriagarla de sensaciones intensas, algunas desconocidas aun  
  
Faltamos al resto de las clases, pero no importaba, nada importaba, ni el quidditch, ni las peleas, nada mas... quedamos abrazados, un poco soñolientos, pero felices, le abrazaba por la espalda mientras besaba su nuca, el por su parte jugueteaba con mis manos, entrelazandolas entre las suyas  
  
-Sabes, jamas lo hubiera imaginado...- le susurre al oido -Tu y yo... juntos... ni en mis mas locos sueños  
  
-Ni yo... todo fue tan repentino... parece como si fuera ayer cuando aun discutiamos...y ahora...- volteo a verme -... ahora...  
  
-Ssshh.. calla- le tape la boca con mi mano y luego lo bese, el solo sonrio, mire mi rejor y vi que no tardarian en llegar estudiantes a la sala  
  
-Sera mejor que te vayas, no deben tardar los demas alumnos  
  
-Esta bien- se puso de pie y comenzo a vestirse, yo hice lo mismo... a los pocos minutos compartiamos pequeños besos en la entrada de mi habitacion  
  
-Reconsidera lo del quidditch, quieres?- le sulique, pero el nego  
  
-Asi esta bien, asi tendre mas tiempo para nosotros  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de "pero" la decision esta tomada y punto- dijo molesto -no quiero que tu tambien me sermonees como Weasley!- luego suavizo su tono y concluyo -nos vemos en la noche para hacer la tarea de Herbologia, esta bien?  
  
-De acuerdo...  
  
Lo vi salir de la habitacion, ya casi era hora de cenar, asi que me puse a sacar de mi baul los libros de Herbologia, cuando algo pesado cayo junto a mi pie, algo pequeño y raido, pero no por ello ligero, lo tome entre mis manos y lo hojee.. no pude evitar sonreir al recordar las travesuras que le habia hecho a Harry con ese libro de hechizos  
  
Mire su portada, la frase "REVENGE, The book of spells" lucia mas roja y brillante que nunca, segui hojeando el libro y mis ojos toparon con un hechizo, uno que me habia causado una gran decepcion el ultimo dia de clases del curso anterior  
  
El conjuro seguia pareciendo igual de largo y confuso que el mismo dia que lo vi por primera vez... lo relei con cuidado, observando los efectos.... y entonces lo note  
  
"...Este hechizo, si es bien hecho, hace que la personalidad de la victima cambie radicalmente de la depresion a la ira, y solo puede ser eliminado por quien lo causo, pero si es mal hecho, podria invertir las personalidad del afectado de distintas maneras, desde volverlo indiferente, pasando por suicido, locura, hiperactividad o hasta cambiar sus gustos..."  
  
"...cambiar sus gustos..."  
  
"...CAMBIAR SUS GUSTOS..."  
  
Cerre el libro de golpe y me recoste en la cama  
  
"Seria posible?".. que todo lo que Harry habia sentido.. hubiese sido por..  
  
NO!  
  
Lo que Harry y yo habiamos vivido no podia ser causado por ese hechizo, LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO PODIAN SER A CAUSA DE ESO!  
  
Comemce a llorar, no me pude contener... el shock de la noticia me habia abierto los ojos de golpe, de una manera tan brusca que pense moriria en ese momento  
  
-No puede ser... - lo que mas me dolia, era que a pesar de que los sentimientos de Harry probablemente fueran causados por el hechizo, los mios eran verdaderos... Que iba a hacer!?  
  
Pero no tuve tiempo de reflexionar, se oyeron ruidos en la sala comun que se aproximaban a mi habitacion, como la cena ya habia empezado hacia varios minutos, pense que quizas alguno de mis comañeros me habia ido a buscar y asi era, pero el motivo era otro  
  
-Malfoy, voy a entrar- se oyo la voz de Goyle al otro lado de la puerta y a los pocos segundos su corpulento cuerpo entro trastabillando, muy rojo por el esfuerzo de correr  
  
-Que ocurre?- preunte extrañado  
  
-Te lo has perdido! lo mas asombroso que ha pasado en Hogwarts en los ultimos dias!  
  
-Que ocurrio?- volvi a preguntar, ahora mas curioso, Goyle no podia contener la emocion y la risa, fuera le que fuera, debia ser algo sin precedentes  
  
-El estupido de Potter trato de suicidarse en el gran comedor clavandose un cuchillo en el cuello!!- dijo alzando la voz, como festejando una victoria del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin  
  
-QUE DIJISTEEE!!!?- no podia creerlo, mi voz temblo y mis ojos, aun humedos le miraron expectante  
  
-Lo que oiste, Potter intento suicidarse, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se lo llevaron a la enfermeia, hubiera visto el revuelo!  
  
-HARRY NOO!- grite y sali corriendo de la habitacion dejando atras a un muy confundido Goyle... corri por los pasillos rumbo a la enfermeria, aventando a medio mundo, sin preocuparme por ver a quien pisaba o tiraba al piso... las palabras del libro se repetian en mi mente "...pasando por suicido..." "...suicidio..."  
  
Porque!? me pregunte, en realidad era la pocion, lo sabia y aunque minutos atras mi mente lo negaba, ahora no podia hacerlo, llegue a la enfermeria y entre de golpe, Granger y Ron estaban ahi, solo ellos y Harry, recostado en la cama, con el cuello vendado y respirando tranquilamernte, me acerque y Ron me recibio con una sonrisa  
  
-Como se encuentra?- pregunte mientras le acariciaba el cabello  
  
-Mejor- respondio Ron -Madame Pomfrey dice que se pondra bien en unos cuantos dias  
  
-Me alegro- sonrei un poco y luego voltee a verlos, ambos habian llorado, lo podia ver en sus ojos, pero mas en los de Granger  
  
-Te encuentras bien Granger?- pregunte al verla casi al borde del shock  
  
-CLARO QUE NO! Todo esto es tu culpa!! Desde que esta contigo no ha hecho mas que cambiar y cometer estupideces!  
  
Aquellas declaraciones me golpearon como un bloque de hielo sobre el pecho, aunque ella no lo supiera, tenia toda la razon, era mi culpa, por intentar hacerle ese estupido hechizo  
  
-Tranquila amor- le dijo Ron tranquilizandola -sabes que no es verdad, ven salgamos a tomar aire  
  
Y luego de despedirse abandonaron la sala, dejandome a solas con mi amado, me sente a su lado en la cama y le acaricie la mejilla... lucia tan tranquilo y pacifico, como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
-Porque lo hiciste cariño?- susurre, pero yo sabia el porque... y sabia como solucionarlo, me incline un poco y le bese con ternura en sus palidos labios  
  
-Yo, Draco Malfoy, te amo a ti, Harry Potter, con todo mi corazon...- volvi a besarlo, luego me quite de debajo de mi capa, la pequeña insignia de Gryffindor que llevaba oculta siempre conmigo, desde que la compre en nuestra cita en el callejon Diagon, la puse junto a la suya de Slytherin, oculta en el mismo lugar de su uniforme y tras otro leve "Te amo" saque mi varita, la apunte hacia el y susurre  
  
-Finite Incantatem- El cuerpo de Harry brillo un poco, con destellos de color azul y luego regreso a la normalidad  
  
-Hasta pronto mi vida- y sali de la habitacion, sin poder contener el llanto  
  
*******************  
  
La luz que entraba por la ventana me obligo a abrir los ojos, habia tenido una pesadilla, uno muy rara y desagradable, me habia soñado saliendo con Malfoy, Ugh! ni siquiera deseaba recordar ese estupido sueño, me talle los ojos y mire a mi alrededor.. Que estaba habiendo en la enfermeria?  
  
-Harry!- la voz de Ron me saco de mis pensamientos -Como te sientes amigo? Hace mas de una semana quee estabas inconsiente!  
  
-Me duele el cuello- subi mi mano a la parte referida y note una pequeña cicatriz -Que ocurrio, porque estuve inconsciente todo este tiempo?  
  
-No lo recuerdas?... Intentaste suicidarte...  
  
-Que dices?! Y porque lo habria intentado!- comente exhaltado  
  
-Dimelo tu... de cualquier forma.. te tengo malas nuevas- bajo la voz  
  
-Que ocurre?- pregunte intrigado  
  
-Pues Draco ha desaparecido del colegio, nadie sabe donde se encuentra- dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz  
  
-En serio?.. y que tienen de malas?- note como Ron me miraba extrañado  
  
-Que acaso no te preocupa?  
  
-Porque habria de hacerlo? MALFOY es mi peor enemigo... despues de Voldemort, claro... y desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?  
  
-No te hagas el tonto Harry, no me digas que no recuerdas lo de Draco?- me reclamo  
  
-Pues lo unico que recuerdo fue haber tenido la horrible pesadilla de haber salido con el...  
  
-PESADILLA!? No juegues! Has estado saliendo con el desde las vacaciones de verano!- me alzo la voz y no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidado  
  
-No juego! TU eres quien bromea, cierto?  
  
-JAMAS!, intenta recordar!- me pidio  
  
-Es estupido..  
  
-Solo hazlo!- me ordeno... a regañadientes cerre los ojos e intente recordar y para mi sorpresa, millones de imagenes recorrrian mi mente.. el abandono, la casa de Privet Drive... el primer beso... la primera noche...NO! -DIOS SANTO!  
  
-Ves?  
  
-Dios mio... que... que asco!...- me puse de pie y corri al baño de la enfermeria, necesitaba un baño... y rapido  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bien!, aprovechando mi repentina inspiracion, he decidido continuar otro capi de REVENGE... espero que haya quedado bien... aun no se si la enfermeria tiene regaderas.. pero supongamos que si o.o  
  
Solo un review, claro ke actalice de un dia pal otro, asi ke lo contestare en el proximo capi  
  
;_; KIERO REVIEWS!  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	12. Capitulo XII UNA AMISTAD INQUEBRANTABLE

GOCHI: AQUI ESTA! Quizas el penultimo capitulo de mi fic... ;_; es hermoso... pero como siempre, respondere reviews.. HACE MUCHO KE NO RECIBIA TANTOS! =D  
  
------  
  
Lunar  
  
Que bueno, a mi tb m gusto la escena -^^-  
  
------  
  
bunny1986  
  
Pues, leete el capitulo ^^^  
  
------  
  
Randa  
  
Sigo esperando  
  
------  
  
Murtilla  
  
Aki te enteras de varias cosas.. y si, yo tb hubiera huido con ese trauma XD  
  
------  
  
GaBrIeLa  
  
Era un hechizo, era real? Pos aki te enteras un poko de eso  
  
------  
  
Renialt Shirou  
  
Aqui esta el cap, espero te guste  
  
------  
  
Maggie  
  
Aca hay una respuesta: Aki esta el nuevo capi  
  
------  
  
Mary-the -bloody  
  
Pues, crei ke Harry podria comportarse asi al recordar todo, no?  
  
------  
  
lizett  
  
aqui esta el cap, espero te guste, ademas me alegra que te guste como escribo, los sentimientos fluyen sin que yo los rebusque, es como pienso ke me sentiria yo en su lugar, a veces ^^U  
  
------  
  
Gala  
  
NO ! No te suicides!.. ke aun no me dices que te encanta mi fic XDD Sigue aqui, ke ya te tengo un nuevo cap  
  
------  
  
+ Ne-kun +  
  
Claro ke es adorable en cualquier maneraa! *¬* Y hacerlo sufrir mucho... pueeees, mejor lee el nuevo cap y dime ke opinas  
  
------  
  
Ahora si, el [probablemente] penultimo cap de REVENGE!.. y SI como dice el nombre, APARECE LUCIUS!  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO XII: UNA AMISTAD INQUEBRANTABLE -Las cartas de Ron y la aparicion de Lucius-  
  
----------  
  
Entre al baño corriendo, me sentia mareado y con unas nauseas enormes, COMO FUE POSIBLE!? Yo con Malfoy!? ni siquiera deseaba recordar, me desvesti con presteza y mi dedo se pincho con algo en mi sueter, era una insignia con la cresta de Gryffindor en ella, al lado, se encontraba una con el logo de Slytherin en verde brillante, las mire con melancolia recordando el dia en el callejon Diagon, sacudi mi cabeza, no podia seguir pensando en ello, me meti bajo la regadera y tome el que seria el baño mas largo de mi vida, no sabia que decir, ni que hacer, cerre los ojos y a mi mente volvieron las imagenes de aquella magica noche donde habia poseido por primera vez a Malfoy, su rostro, las caricias, todo se amontonaba en mi cerebro, llenandome de toda clase de emociones, repulsion, odio, deseo, pasion... tanto asi que para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba complaciendome a mi mismo con gran descaro, intente parar, pero las sensaciones eran tan intensas que no tarde en explotar entre ahogados gemidos y silenciosos suspiros  
  
Me dio mucha vergüenza, nunca antes habia hecho eso, no al menos fuera de mi habitacion en Privet Drive y nunca en Hogwarts, pero me dio mas pena, porque habia tenido en la mente a Malfoy en ese momento, sali de la ducha para encontrar que Ron se habia ido, parecia que estaba muy molesto, pero porque? preferia la amistad de Malfoy sobre la mia? Tan solo pensarlo hacia que me doliera el pecho, ademas estaba esa confusion mental, era posible odiar a alguien y al mismo tiempo desearlo tanto?  
  
Sacudi mi cabeza, no deseaba pensar en ello, dos dias despues sali de la enfermeria y lo primero que hice fue ir con los del equipo a pedir de nuevo mi puesto, pretextando haber tenido una fuerte depresion... y despues del intento de suicidio, quien no me creeria?  
  
Pero mi mente no se calmo, el entrenamiento la distrajo un poco, pero no demasiado, montado en mi escoba parecia ver a Draco en cada jugador, en cada rincon del estadio, me enfadaba, pero no lo mostraba, ante todos seguia igual, porque no queria que descubrieran mis confusion  
  
El colegio lucia diferente, mas aburrido, mas tranquilo, la partida de Draco, que quizas causo un revuelo los dias siguientes a su desaparicion, al momento que desperte, ya no preocupaba a nadie, salvo Ron, quien a diario escribia una carta a el, aunque el no sabia que yo estaba enterado, usaba a Hedwin y como yo no le ponia excusas, el supuso que no estaba enterado, pero la verdad era que cierta parte de mi deseaba que lo encontrara, otra no, otra lo odiaba como nunca, deseaba verle metros bajo tierra, que su imagen sonriente y llena de amor desapareciera de mi mente, pues solo me torturaba, que su recuerdo se desvaneciera y que nadie nunca lo volviera a mencionar...  
  
Unos dias despues de mi recuperacion, llego un aviso de visita a Hogsmade, era emocionate ir, quizas eso me quitaria a Malfoy de la mente  
  
  
  
********************  
  
El sol me calaba fuerte en la espalda, pero era algo a lo que me habia acostumbrado desde el cuarto dia, a lo que no me acostumbraba era a usar esa estupida herramienta al estilo muggle, no era dificil, pero no me agradaba, no me agradaba pretender, actuar como lo que no era, pero ahora, que mas importaba? tenia un nuevo hogar, uno alejado del mundo magico, uno que me abrio los brazos sin preguntar y con el cual estaba profundamente agradecido  
  
-Kaika, hijo, has terminado ya con la leña?- se escucho una voz a mis espaldas, la cual reconoci de inmediato  
  
-Aun no papá- respondi al hombre de aspecto viejo y cansado  
  
-Bueno, porque no te tomas un descanso, ya es hora de comer, continuaremos luego con eso  
  
-Esta bien- respondi dejando con alegria el hacha sobre un tronco a medio cortar y entre junto con el hombre a la pequeña cabaña, donde nos recibio con una sonrisa una señora, de edad ya avanzada, pero con muchas energias  
  
-Bien. Kaika, Kobu, lavense las manos, que ya vamos a comer  
  
-A la orden, respondimos los dos al tiempo, haciendo un saludo al estilo militar y procedimos a lavarnos las manos, luego nos sentamos a la mesa, donde varios deliciosos platillos nos esperaban  
  
-Se ve exquisito Maaya- de inmediato dijo galante Kobu, de inmediato yo secunde -Si, delicioso!  
  
-Me alegra- dijo muy sonrojada y luego vino la pregunta diaria, al menos desde el dia en que llegue, casi 20 dias atras  
  
-Y bien Kaika, has recordado algo?  
  
-No- respondi fingiendo tratar de recordar algo que nunca habia olvidado, no habia olvidado como retire el hechizo de Harry, como, tras salir corriendo de la enfermeria, guarde todo en mi baul, excepto mi varita y una foto mia con Harry y los Weasley, lo cerre con un hechizo y sali a escondidas cerca de la media noche sobre mi Nimbus, me dirigi rumbo a Hogsmade, pero perdi el rumbo en la noche y tras golpear contra un arbol, cai golpeandome fuertemente todo el cuerpo, desperte en esa casa, una casa muggle, una pequeña cabaña, donde habitaba una vieja pareja oriental, los cuales me cuidaron, yo fingi haber perdido la memoria, no deseaba regresar al mundo magico, no deseaba ver a Harry frente a frente... solo deseaba olvidar todo, el segundo dia mejore notablemente mi estado de salud y empece a trabajar en el campo y ellos me adoptaron como su hijo y me nombraron Kaika, luego todo era lo mismo, trabajar en el campo, comer y convivir, por la ubicacion de las estrellas, sabia que Hogsmade estaba cerca, por lo que me extrañaba que una familia muggle viviera ahi, en medio de la nada  
  
-Bueno, no importa, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, ya que eres como el hijo que dios nos nego- agrego melancolico Kobu, yo solo asenti, termine de comer y continue con mi diaria rutina, salir y recoger la carta, que me llegaba dia con dia, una que ocultaba a mis "padres", una que a diario me enviaba mi mejor amigo, uno que despues de todo, era el unico que realmente se habia esforzado por encontrarme, Ron  
  
Me dirigi a mi habitacion y comence a leerla  
  
"Draco  
  
Como te ha ido?, supongo que bien, porque Hedwin sigue llegando sin las cartas, aun no le digo a Harry para que la estoy usdando, pero creo que tarde o temprano lo descubrira... es extraño Hogwarts sin ti, aunque creo que eso te lo he dicho desde la primer carta, sabes, creo que ya casi todos han dejado de buscarte, Donde estas? se que quizas no desees volver, pero por lo menos deberias responder mis cartas, no te desanimes! Por cierto, este fin de semana iremos a Hosgmade, me encantaria verte ahi, aunque sea solo para hablar  
  
Espero esta vez recibir respuesta, aunque no lo creo  
  
Se despide con cariño: Ron  
  
PD. Por cierto, Sly tiene nuevo buscador... deberias volver y echarlo a patadas, realmente apesta!"  
  
No pude evitar reir un poco, era tipico de Ron informarme de la situacion de la copa de quidditch, guarde la carta con las demas y prosegui con mi labor, pero con una nueva decision, responder la carta de Ron  
  
********************  
  
Vi como Hedwin salia por la ventana con mi carta, luego de perderla de vista me dirigi al gran comedor, el desayuno ya habia iniciado, me sente junto a Harry y Herm, los cuales hablaban despreocupadamente sobre el proximo viaje a Hogsmade, el fin de semana proximo, el caracter de Harry habia vuelta a la normalidad y eso me enervaba, como podia hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, porque de pronto odiaba de nuevo a Draco? despues de haberlo conocido tan bien, hasta yo le habia ganado el cariño como si de otro hermano se tratara!, no lo entendia, pero me cansaba de pensarlo, solo sabia que Draco estaba bien y que ese fin de semana haria hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo!  
  
Esa misma noche recibi algo inesperdo, una carta, de Draco, de inmediato la abri y comence a leer  
  
"Ron  
  
Como has estado, me alegra que te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien, vivo tranquilo con una familia muggle, con respecto a la visita a Hogsmade, te vere alla, en la casa de los gritos, a medio dia, no llegues tarde, por favor, ire cubierto con una capa cafe  
  
Se despide Draco  
  
PD. Quien es el buscador? Miller? si es el, seguro le pateare el trasero si lo veo en Hogsmade!"  
  
De inmediato me llene de felicidad, una que hacia dias no sentia, estaba feliz de saber que Draco estaba bien... y de que patearia el trasero de Miller, el nuevo buscador de Sly, no podia aguntar mas para que llegara el fin de semana, no le dije nada a Harry o Herm, pense que Draco querria verme solo a mi, que no estaba listo para ver a Harry... quizas huiria si lo viera conmigo y yo necesitaba hablar con el  
  
Lego el dia, todos partimos a Hogsmade y tras pretextar ir acomprar algo, me separe de Harry y Herm, lo que no preevi fue que me siguieran a escondidas  
  
********************  
  
Llego el fin de semana, me desperte temprano y tras desayunar, les dije a mis "padres" que deseaba ir a caminar, ellos me lo permitieron y tras tomar mi escoba, la cual tambien habian recogido, vole rumbo a la casa de los gritos, llegue con media hora de anticipacion y tras colocarme la capucha me diuspuse a esperar, me aburria un poco, asi que saque de mi bolsillo la foto que habia traido conmigo, aprete con fuerza mi varita dentro de mi otra bolsa del pantalon recordando cada momento vivido y como, con ella, habia roto lo que nunca debio ser, pero cuyo recuerdo, sostenia mi existencia  
  
Ya era casi la hora, voltee a buscar a Ron, pero mientras inspeccionaba lo que encontre no fue lo que esperaba  
  
Hacia el rumbo contrario a Hogsmade, una silueta me veia, una silueta que conocia bien, una que pense nunca volveria a ver, una que me invitaba a seguirle... una silueta de platinada cabellera, una silueta llamada Lucius Malfoy  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bien, aqui termina este capitulo, aclaremos  
  
0.- SE QUE ESTA MUY CORTO! Pero PROMETO recompensarlo con el siguiente, ke para hacerlo el ultimo, abarcare muuucho espacio, creo XP  
  
1.- Ron usa a Hed, porke no se como se llama la lechucita que le regalo Siri a Ron y porque como no he leido ni el 4 ni el 5, no se si aun la tiene  
  
2.- NO PUDE EVITARLO! usar el nombre KAIKA para Draco, un nombre que le dan a Amiboshi, personaje de mi anime favorito, Fushiigi Yuugi, cuando el supuestamente, pierde la memoria y lo recogen una pareja de ancianos... ¬¬ de donde lo habre sacado?  
  
3.- No se si exista un Miller... y no mi importa XD, solo necesitaba un nombre y ese se me vino a la mente ^^U Y ademas, p'q queria poner que Draco queria patearle el trasero a alguien XDD  
  
4.- Y Dumby y los demas dejaron de buscarle, por ordenes de este, ke se entero del paradero de Draco y como vio que estaba bien, le dejo en paz, esperando que solo regresara  
  
Bien, espero sus reviews, nos vemos pronto... espero=P.. y si preguntan por Magical y Torbellino, en cuanto acabe REVENGE les siguo a esos [debo aprovechar inspiracion =D] 


	13. Capitulo XIII UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA

GOCHI: Al fin hemos llegado, a este, el ultimo capitulo de REVENGE, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, quizas quedo algo raro o forzado, espero que no, decidi cambiar la manera de narrar de nuevo a la de tercera persona, porque?, ni idea, kizas solo keria terminasr como inicie, en fin, respondamos reviews  
  
----------  
  
Gala  
  
No molestas! y ke bueno ke no te suicidaste, me halago lo de que me admiras, pero creeme, luego de leer tan spoiler en los fics, no estan dificil hacerlo, aqui esta el ultimo cap, espero te resuelva las dudas. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!  
  
---------  
  
GaBrIeLa  
  
Pobre Harry, no merece que le digas eso, en fin, Lucius estaba por ahi, aqui te enteras donde. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!  
  
----------  
  
Mary-the -bloody  
  
Tranquila, no te pegues a la pantalla o te hara daño y aunke no fue tan largo como deseaba, creo k sale bien librado. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!  
  
----------  
  
Murtilla   
  
por lo del review, no te preocupes, no me ofendi ni nada y poy lode las dudas, aki se resulven lo prometo. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!  
  
--------------  
  
Bien,. ahora disfruten el ultimo cap!  
  
--------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
CAPITULO XIII: UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA  
  
-Lucius...- murmuro Draco cuando reconocio a la silueta que le veia fijamente no muy lejos de el, lucia cansado, pero aun conservaba su porte y elegancia, de pie, con su tunica negra, su baston con la serpiente grabada en el y su rostro con la tipica sonrisa Malfoy  
  
Draco dio un paso atras, por algun motivo no queria ir con el, habia tantas dudas que le molestaban, que rondaban por su mente, que no estaba seguro de querer hablar con el, pero le era inevitable, con un gesto de su brazo derecho, Lucius invito a Draco a seguirle y este asi lo hizo, como si una fuerza mas alla de su control lo empujara, ambos comenzaron a caminar, alejandose cada vez mas de la casa de los gritos, de Hogsmade, de un trio de jovenes que les veian atonitos  
  
---  
  
Un joven de rojiza cabellera caminaba agil entre la gente, saliendo rapidamente de la ciudad, se habia citado con un amigo frente a la casa de los gritos e iba con el tiempo justo, habia tenido problemas al escabullirse de su novia y su mejor amigo, pretextando ir a comprar un regalo a su madre salio rapidamente de Honeydukes y se dirigio a su cita, iba tan concentrado en el tiempo que no se dio cuenta que los otros dos le seguian a una distancia prudente  
  
-Si tengo suerte llego con cinco minutos de anticipacion, solo espero que ya este ahi- murmuro muy bajo, como para un amigo invisible, cada vez se alejaba mas de Hogsmade y poco a poco logro ver la casa de los gritos, aunque lo que observo le dejo atonito  
  
Dos figuras, una en una capucha cafe obscuro, quien seguramente era Draco, con quien se habia citado, miraba fijamente a una en lugubre vestimenta negra, cuyo platinado cabello y palida piel resaltaban enormemente, tras un gesto de este ultimo ambos comenzaron a caminar, alejandose lentamente, el joven de inmediato se dispuso a seguirlos pero una mano en su hombro le sorprendio, obligandole a voltear  
  
-Harry, Herm!- dijo exhaltado al verse descubierto por sus amigos  
  
-Ron, debiste decirnos- comenzo Herm, pero Ron la interrumpio -Ahora no, debo seguirlos!- y sin mas se zafo del brazo de Harry que le sostenia y recomenzo la marcha  
  
-Espera! Vamos contigo!- le dijo Harry mientras ambos le daban alcance  
  
-Pero tu...- Ron miro a Harry, tratando de descifrar su expresion, sabia que aun le molestaba el asunto con Draco, pero, por algun motivo, lucia seguro, como si desease encontrarse con el - ..Esta bien  
  
El trio de jovenes comenzo de nuevo su marcha, ya habian perdido de vista a los otros, asi que aceleraron el paso, Ron sentia un inexplicable temor, habia visto al padre de Draco, quien se suponia estaba en paradero desconocido, y ademas Draco le habia seguido... no estaba seguro del porque, pero esto le preocupaba considerablemente, Herm, por su parte, no sabia que pensar, al igual que a Ron, aunque ella no lo supiera, le atemorizaba toda la situacion, pero a la vez se sentia extraña, como presintiendo algo, algo que quizas no era otra cosa que el mismo temor de saber que seguian a un personaje muy peligroso y poderoso, Harry, por otro lado, sentia una mezcla de sensaciones, despues de su recuperacion, era la primera vez que veia a Draco y sin entender el porque, no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto, como si su corazon intentara decirle algo, como sus compañeros, sentia algo de temor, pero no por Lucius, sino por algo mas, una sensacion de incertidumbre le llenaba el pensamiento y eso no podia significar nada bueno  
  
---  
  
El camino se volvia agreste a cada paso, era muy dificil seguirle el paso a su padre, pero Draco le seguia, su mente le decia que no estaba bien, que saliera corriendo, pero le era imposible, la misma fuerza que le habia empujado a iniciar el viaje con Lucius le obligaba a continuar, adentrandose en un bosque, a los pocos segundos llegaron a una cueva, tan obscura con el abismo mas profundo, deteniendose un poco, Lucius levanto su varita y una luz ilumino la punta y al mismo tiempo que la entrada de la cueva  
  
Ambos prosiguieron su camino a traves de la cueva hasta llegar al fondo de la misma, Lucius detuvo su andar y tras encender un par de antorchas que se encontraban en las paderes, volteo a encarar a su hijo  
  
-Hola Draco, tanto tiempo sin verte  
  
-Lucius...- respondio este con un tinte de rencor en su voz  
  
-Oh..... pero que tono ese ese muchachito? No deberia hablarle asi a su padre...- respondio sarcastico mientras movia la cabeza negativamente  
  
Draco ignoro por completo el tono de voz de su padre, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a el y pregunto lo que le habia intrigado desde hacia meses atras  
  
-Donde han estado?  
  
-Oh... sabia que lo preguntarias- de nuevo sarcastico -..pero porque no esperamos a que nuestrs invitados leguen, odiaria tener que explicarlo de nuevo  
  
Draco no entendio en un principio de lo que hablaba Lucius hasta que escucho pasos tras de si y recordo el motivo por el que habia ido a la casa de los gritos, volteo lentamente la cabeza y distinguio tres figuras que llegaban por un recodo a la izquierda  
  
-...Harry....- murmuro al reconocerlas, el trio por su parte se detuvo un par de metros atras de Draco y miraban curiosos la escena, Hermione se abrazo al brazo de Ron al ver al los Malfoy, Ron se adelanto un poco y puso expresion desafiente mientras Harry no podia dejar de ver a Draco, lucia tan humilde con esa tunica vieja y raida y el rostro con algo de polvo, tan diferente... que no pudo evitar sentir el estomago revolverse, justo cuando Draco, quien tampoco no le habia quitado la vista de encima a Harry, iba a preguntarles que hacian ahi, la voz de Lucius llamo su atencion  
  
-Bien, ahora que TODOS estamos reunidos, cual era tu pregunta hijo?.. oh si! donde he estado...- ce acomodo el cabello y poso ambas manos sobre el baston frente a el -Bien, cerca de una semana antes del fin de curso en Hogwarts, recibi un llamado, era de nuestro señor, quien me pedia ir con el, era LOGICO que no podia negarme, asi que fuimos Narcissa y yo de inmediato...de hecho- se acerco a su hijo -...Si no hubieras estado e el colegio tambien te hubiera llevado a ti  
  
-Porque no te comunicaste?- pregunto Draco por instinto  
  
-Oh, eso fue porque todo sucedio tan rapido que no tuvimos tiempo de avisar a los sirvientes, o a alguien mas... pero es que nuestro señor nos necesitaba tanto, que no podiamos perder tiempo... y desde aquel dia, hemos estado con el... de hecho, hubiera pasado antes por ti, de no haber sido porque no tenia idea de donde estabas... de repente PLAF! te desapareciste del mapa...- luego guardo silencio, esperanndo alguna clase de replica que no tardo en llegar  
  
-Pero...-Draco empezo a decir, pero una luz de comprension ilumino su mente y en vez de reclamar, una pregunta vino a su mente- .. Pero... acaso tu...?  
  
-Oh, por supuesto!- se apresuro a responder Lucuis poniendo tono dramatico mientras extendia los brazs a sus costados y levantaba el rostro al techo  
  
-Nuestro señor nos necesitaba! Necesitaba nuestro poder, asi que yo no podia fallarle... Nosotros no podiamos fallarle!... Asi que fuimos con el... JA JA JA JA JA..!- comenzo a reir como un psicopata mientras su cabello cambiaba de tono, su vestimenta cambiaba, su voz se hacia mas ronca y lugubre y su rostro se ensombrecia, tomando una forma conocia, una temida por muchos, odiada por mas, una forma que al reconocerla, Harry y Draco no pudieron mas que susurrar su nombre con odio -Voldemort  
  
-Asi es...- respondio el aludido de manera lugubre y terrorifica, Hermione se escondio detras de Ron quien la protegio instintivamente mientras Harry se interponia en el camino entre sus amigos y Voldemort, unos pasos atras de Draco  
  
-He esperado mucho este momento joven Malfoy... desde que regreso a Hogwarts...  
  
-Que rayos dices?- pregunto Draco algo inseguro  
  
-De pura casualidad, me entere de algo muy gracioso... algo entre tu el nuestro invitado de honor, el señor Potter... pense vigilarlos y en cuanto tuvieran su primer visita a Hogsmade atraparlos, pero...-desaparece y aparece frente a Harry - ...ese intento de suicido lo arruino todo, sabes?.. muy mal chico- desaparece y vuelve aparecer frente a Draco -... pero lo que mas lo arruino fue su huida, sabe el trabajo que me costo hacerle chocar esa noche?  
  
-TU!?  
  
-Asi es... y supongo que reconoceras este rostro - pasa su mano por su cara y aparece un rostro dolorosamente familiar  
  
-Kobu... - Voldemort vuelve a pasar su mano y aparece otro rostro conocido - ... Maaya- vuelve a decir Draco y al fin el rostro de Voldemort regresa a la normalidad  
  
-Entonces fuiste tu!?- la voz de Draco se llena de ira, Voldemort le habia engañado, pero porque?  
  
-Y que esperabas? Realmente creiste que encontrarias una familia muggle viviendo en medio de la nada? Yo mismo cree todo ese ambiente, estaba seguro que te buscarian y tarde o temprano el llegaria a mi- volteo su mirada a Harry, el cual solo le devolvio una mirada llena de odio  
  
Y ahora...- empezo Voldemort -A llegado vuestro fin!- al decir esto, levanta su brazo derecho y lanza un hechizo sin hablar, el cual le pega de lleno a Harry, lanzandolo a la pared, Ron y Herm corren a auxiliarlo mientras Draco se interpone entre los chicos y Voldemort  
  
-No permitire que los dañes!- grito lleno de furia, no iba a permitir que Voldemort lastimara a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida, levanto su varita y con un movimento lanzo un hechizo que impacto al que no debe ser nombrado en pleno rostro, pero sin causarle ningun daño  
  
-Niño iluso, creiste que me podrias dañar con algo asi?- se acerca y le lanza fuera del camino con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, luego mira a los tres chicos frente a si, Ron se pone de pie, avanza varios pasos y saca su varita  
  
-Ni un paso mas!- su voz mostraba una seguridad y un aplomo que el pelirrojo no sentia, solo deseaba que se alejara, no queria perder a la chica de su vida ni a su mejor amigo, volteo a ver a Draco, estaba tirado en el piso y parecia inconsciente, luego miro de nuevo a Voldemort, pero este, aprovechando su descuido, ya estaba frente a el, a meros centimetros, vio, incapaz de moverse, como su enemigo ponia una mano a milimetros de su rostro e invocaba un hechizo que le lanzo a la pared mas cercana, golpeandose la cabeza en el impacto, por su rostro comenzo a correr un hilo de sangre, espesa y calida  
  
-Ron!- Grita Herm corriendo hacia su chico para brindarle ayuda, dejando desprotegido al chico de oro, el cual con algo de esfuerzo se pone de pie y saca su varita, pero no puede moverse con rapidez, el fuerte golpe recibido con anterioridad le causa mucho dolor y cada movimiento es un infierno  
  
-Harry Potter... muere...- levanta de nuevo su mano derecha y susurra algo que Harry no pudo entender, una rafaga color negra brillante salio de la palma de su mano y recorrio el breve espacio entre el y Harry... el cual no pudo moverse con libertad, no pudo rechazar el hechizo ni mucho menos esquivarlo...  
  
-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- Un desgarrador grito llena el lugar, y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo le sigue.... Harry ha caido, con los ojos cerrados puede sentir el humedo piso bajo suyo y la sangre sobre su pecho y rostro... su mente esta confundida, no puede sentir dolor alguno, como si las heridas no existieran, pero la sangre esta ahi, la espesa, calida y pesada sangre.... de nuevo su mente reacciona... pesada? la sangre no puede ser pesada, abre los ojos lentamente y lo que ve le quita el aliento  
  
Sobre su pecho se encuentra el maleherido cuerpo de Draco, lleno de laceraciones de las cuales manaba la sangre que le cubria, un brazo roto, heridas en la cabeza y la espalda y una masa sanguinolenta donde se supone deberia estar su oreja izquierda  
  
-Dra-Draco...- alcanza a susurrar Harry ante el asombro de lo ocurrido, Draco se habia interpuesto en el camino del hechizo, recibiendo el impacto en vez de Harry  
  
-...Qu-e bu-bueno que es-tes bi-en...amor...- murmura Draco entrecortadamente y luego cierra los ojos, esta muy cansado, todo el cuerpo le duele, pero esta feliz, Harry esta bien, no pudia desear nada mas -...a-mor...- vuelve a murmurar y esta palabra tiene un efecto inesperado en Harry, su corazon se inundo de una calida sensacion, su estomago se sentia lleno de mariposas y sus manos abrazaron al cuerpo inconsciente sobre si, con sumo cuidado le puso a un lado y con un breve movimiento le beso sus palidos labios, luego se puso de pie con una fuerza ineperada  
  
-Maldito! ME LAS PAGARAS POR DAÑAR A MI DRACO!- tras el grito lanzo varios hechizos los cuales destruyen parte de la capa de Voldemort y le dañaron el rostro  
  
-Nada mal Potter... PERO ESO NO ES NADA!- levanta ambos brazos y una rafaga negra salio impactandose en el cuerpo de Harry, lanzandolo lejos, haciendole gritar tan fuerte que tanto Draco como Ron recuperaron el conocimiento, ambos observaron mientras Voldemort reia, como atacaba a Harry, provocandole heridas y laceraciones mortales  
  
-JA JA JA JA! Al fin! ...JA JA JA JA!!- Voldemort habia detenido sus ataque y observaba el cuerpo inerte de Harry, sangrando de las decenas de heridas, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin brillo, sin esa chispa de vida que los caracterizaba... muertos... muertos como el dueño de los mismos  
  
-HARRY! gritaron los chicos, pero ninguno pudo ir a su lado, Voldemort habia vuelto su atencion sobre ellos y les miraba lleno de una ira sadica que les hizo estremecer  
  
-...Y ahora... es su turno....- levanto su brazo y justo cuando iba a atacarlos sintio un fuerte dolor en su espalda, volteo a ver de donde provenia y lo que observo le dejo boquiabierto, al igual que a los presentes  
  
Sobre el cuerpo de Harry, flotando a unos pocos centimetros de este, una figura semitransparente brillaba y apuntaba con su varita... una figura de negra y revuelta cabellera, de ojos esmeralda y tunica rasgada y llena de sangre... pero si esa cicatriz que le habia hecho famoso...   
  
La figura fantasmagorica de Harry flotaba sobre su cuerpo inerte, todos le mirabanllenos de asombro, pudieron ver como el joven pronunciaba unas palabras inudibles paraa los chicos, pero por la expresion que puso el osciro mago, el si las habia escuchado, su cuerpo parecia paralizado.. nuevas palabras imposibles de escuchar salian del chico  
  
De la cicatriz en el cuerpo sin vida de Harry salia una columna de polvos luminosos que poco a poco tomo la forma semitransparente de un hombre, cabello negro y revuelto, lentes y ojos azules [N.A- no se si lo sean, asi ke si no, sorry], cuya varita señalaba a Voldemort, otra nube de polvos brillantes proveniente de la cicatriz del cuerpo inerte de Harry y la figura casi invisible de una mujer de roja cabellera y verdes ojos aparecio al otro lado de la figura semitransparente de Harry  
  
-Quienes son?- pregunto Herm muy sorprendida, suspendiendo el llanto que la muerte de Harry l habia causado, al igual que a los otros dos chicos  
  
-Son los Potter- respondio Draco al reconocerlos, durante su estancia en casa de Harry habia tenido la oportunidad de ver las fotos de un album que Harry atesoraba fervientemente  
  
Los tres seres brillantes empezaron a hablar palabras que nadie mas que Voldemort podia escuchar, un Voldemort que estaba atrapado, que no podia moverse, que tras escuchar aquellas frases, su rostro se torno lleno de horror e ira  
  
Harry volvio a hablar y de la punta de su varita salio una rafaga dorada, James hizo lo mismo y una rafaga verde salio de su varita, mientras que de la de Lily salio una rafaga azul, las cuales impactaron a Voldemort haciendolo retorcerse de dolor  
  
Mas palabras mudas salian de los labios de los Potter y mas hechizos impactaban el cuerpo del que no debe ser nombrado, causandole multiples heridas, debilitandolo cada vez mas  
  
Una ultima sentencia gritada al mismo tiempo por las tres figuras fantasmagoricas y el cuerpo de Voldemort desaparecio en una estruendosa explosion de partes mutiladas, organos destrozados y sangre por doquier, las figuras volvieron a hablar y los restos se quemaron, evaporandose luego  
  
-Se encuentran bien?- pregunto una calida y dulce voz, los tres chicos asintieron al ver como Lily Potter les dirigia la palabra -A ver, dejenme me encargo de eso- se dirigio a Ron y le curo las heridas con varios hechizos, luego hizo lo mismo con Draco, sin embargo, la herida de la oreja necesitaría atencion medica  
  
Luego los tres jovenes se pusieron de pie, Ron y Herm cerca de la entrada, Draco en el fondo de la cueva y observaron con asombro a las tres figuras flotando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, por fin estaban juntos... por fin Harry habia logrado encontrarse con su familia  
  
-Harry..- murmuro Draco quien no separaba la vista del chico frente a el, el cual se acerco flotando y quedo frente a frente con el  
  
-Draco...- susurro Harry con su voz llena de melancolia y dolor  
  
-Al fin... te has reunido con tu familia...- sonrio y trato de no llorar, pero un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Harry poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco, pero los transpaso, haciendole sentir una fria sensacion, como de hielos cayendole encima, pero no se inmuto, continuo mirandole y de los labios de Harry salio una frase que durante muchos dias atras Draco se repetia en su mente, que era su soporte cada dia  
  
-Te amo, Draco...- y tras esto poso sus gelidos labios sobre los de Draco, el cual sintio como si su boca era atravesada por finas agujas de hielo, pero no le importaba, estaba con Harry, quizas por ultima vez, recorrio el gelido contorno de Harry con sus manos, tocando esa niebla que lo formaba, disfrutando del frio de sus labios que poco a poco desaparecia, lentamente transformandose en una calida brisa, sintio la suave y calida lengua de Harry recorrer el interior de su boca, sus brazos rodearle el torso, sorprendido abrio los ojos y vio que el Harry frente a el ya no lucia como un fantasma, sino que poco a poco ganaba mas apariencia viva, ya no era traslucido, podia verlo, tocarlo, estaba vivo!  
  
Rompio el beso al ver como Harry abria los ojos con el mismo asombro, ambos voltearon a ver el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Harry y observaron como este era cada vez menos visble, su escencia flotaba hacia los cuerpo de los señores Potter y de ellos a Harry en un brillante sendero  
  
-Como es posible?- murmuro Harry  
  
-Es, nuestro regalo de despedida hijo- respondio Lily, brindandole una dulce sonrisa a la pareja -Me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad...- ambos chicos se sonrojaron  
  
-Un Malfoy... se ve que mi hijo tiene buen gusto!- dijo James en tono alegre y jugeton  
  
-James!- Lily golpeo las costillas de su marido con el codo y este solo se cubrio pidiendo disculpas  
  
-Ustedes.. no se sorprenden?- pregunto Harry algo incredulo por la reaccion de sus padres  
  
-siempre hemos estado contigo hijo, sabemos cada cosa que haces... y si estar con el te hace feliz, nosotros no podemos mas que alegrarno por ti- sonrio Lily que era casi invisible ya  
  
-Cuiden a nuestro hijo....- James se dirigio a los demas, deteniendose en Draco, mirandole de una manera tan tierna que ni siquiera conocia de sus propios padres- ... se que lo haran  
  
-Adios hijo...recuerda que siempre staremos contigo...- y con estas ultimas palabras la escencia de ambos cuerpo junto con la de Harry brillaron intensamente y volaron al rotro de Harry, creando al contacto la cicatriz en forma de rayo que era su sello personal  
  
-Adios.. papá, mamá...- susurro Harry al tiempo que veia a Ron y Herm abrazados, sonriendole y sentia el brazo de Draco rodeandole la cintura  
  
-Es hora de irnos amor- dijo Draco mirando a Harry con una terura y un amor que nadie mas podia brindarle  
  
-Esta bien- respondio mientras lo volvia besar con ternura, aun debian enfrentar el regreso a Hogwarts y las criticas de los demas, pero juntos, seguro que podrian lograrlo  
  
|| FIN ||  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bien, aqui termina... no resulto tan largo como esperaba y pienso que quizas quedo un poco cursi e irreal, pero, KER MAS DA! me gusto mucho *¬*  
  
Agradezco encarecidmente su apoyo durante todo el fic y espero les haya gustado el final, ke lo he hecho con mucho cariño...  
  
Bien, creo ke este es el adios de este fic, aun espero sus reviews para saber que tal quedo, que pondre un capi para responderlos y aclarar dudas y si desean alguna clase de epilogo, no duden en pedirlo, ke kon gusto lo hare!  
  
bien, espero reviews y que la pasen bacan  
  
NOS VEMOS EN MAGICAL Y TORBELLINO  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	14. Epilogo UN FUTURO JUNTOS

Gochi: El Epilogo esta aqui, espero les guste, trate de desentramar todo, pero dejando un pokin de misterio [XD soy mala]  
  
Agradezco a  
  
Mary-the-bloody  
  
Randa  
  
Gala  
  
mURTILLA  
  
gafs  
  
Renialt Shirou  
  
bunny1986  
  
BDM (Badgirlmalfoy)---Blackadder  
  
Laia  
  
Por sus reviews, prometo contestarlos junto con los ke se pongan en el epilogo... y por peticion de mURTILLA.. aqui esta un epilogo un pokitin subidon de tono, espero kitarme la espina de la ultima escena explicita, ke estuvo fatal, por lo pronto a mi me gusto esta =P  
  
DISFRUTEN KE ES LO ULTIMO KE VERAN DE REVENGE!..... kizas... [a menos ke se me pegue hacer continuacion, pero eso seria despues de Magical y Torbellino  
  
------------  
  
REVENGE -When the love gets out of control-  
  
-------------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
EPILOGO: UN FUTURO JUNTOS  
  
Las luces crepitaban en las antorchas, iluminando levemente sus rostros, ya habia pasado algun tiempo desde que todo acabara, pero aun no eran capaces de emprender el regreso, una de las parejas observaba a la otra, estaban heridos y cansados, en especial Draco, quien aun se desangraba un poco de su oreja izquierda, la cual lucia horriblemente desgarrada  
  
-Se hace tarde- dijo Herm al ver su reloj de pulsera, ya se acercaba la hora de regresar al colegio, los cuatro salieron y tras recoger la Nimbus de Draco en la casa de los gritos caminaron rumbo a Hogwarts  
  
Llegaron al castillo y lo primeron que vieron fue el amable rostro de Dumbledore, quien los esperaba  
  
-Es bueno verlos con bien- dijo a modo de saludo  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore- respondio Harry -Profesor, Voldemort...  
  
-No es necesario explicar, lo se- guiño un ojo -lo importante es que ha sido derrotado y ustedes se encuentra a salvo... los demas alumnos ya estan por llegar al comedor para cenar, porque no los acompañan señor Weasley, señorita Granger?  
  
Al oir esa frase, Draco recordo algo, algo que le habia estado preocupando desde que habian emprendido el regreso al castillo, tomando un poco de valor y apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry que sostenia, bajo la mirada y comenzo  
  
-Profesor.... lamento haber abandonado el colegio y quisiera pedirle que me admitiera de nuevo  
  
-Señor Malfoy, usted nunca ha dejado de ser un alumno de este colegio, pero creo que lo mejor ahora sera llevarlo a la enfermeria- señalo su oreja izquierda -Eso no luce muy bien que digamos, tambien deberias ir tu Harry, aun tienes algunas heridas por ser tratadas  
  
-Gracias...- susurro Draco mientras Harry asentia  
  
Y tras esto Dumbledore dio media vuelta y entro al castillo, Ron y Herm entraron al gran comedor mientras Harry y Draco se dirigian a la enfermeria, donde una muy preocupada madan Pomfrey los recibio y tras administrarles unos cuantos medicamentos y vendar la oreja de Draco les mando a la cama  
  
Ambos jovenes salieron de la enfermeria, pero no querian separarse, no despues de tantos dias sin verse, que parecian una eternidad, asi que tras pensarlo un poco, decidieron ir a la habitacion de Draco, tras cerrar la puerta se sentaron en la cama  
  
-Porque lo hiciste? pregunto Harry a Draco - Porque huiste?  
  
Draco no esperaba esa pregunta, al menos no tan pronto, su corazon se encogio, pero decidio ir con la verdad por delante, miro a Harry y le confeso todo, el libro, los herchizos... el hechizo... todo, al terminar estaba incado, con el rostro en lagrimas en el regazo de un Harry, que al contrario de lo que se podrian pensar, no lucia molesto, con mucho cuidado Harry levanto el rostro de Draco con las manos  
  
-Sabes... tu hechizo no hizo mas que hacer mas fuerte algo que ya existia en mi corazon- Draco lo miro sorprendido y escuch atonito lo que Harry le decia, ya antes del incidente de pociones se sentia atraido hacia el.. incluso el incidente de quidditch el lo habia provocado para poder estar cerca suyo  
  
-Pero Ron.. me dijo que cuando despertaste despues del intento de suicidio, tu sentias repulsion ante mi  
  
Bueno eso...- respondio Harry un poco apenado -Fue una reaccion involuntaria... a decir verdad recorde todo, pero no podia recordar los sentimientos... no hasta que te volvi a ver... y cuaando me protegiste..- acerco su rostro al de Draco -...recorde todo  
  
Y sin mas le beso con ternura, sus manos tomando delicadamente el rostro de su chico, como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratase, poco a poco ambos terminaron recostados en la cama, Draco sobre Harry, ojos grices sobre esmeraldas, mirandose, como si hubiesen estado separados por milenios, amor y ternura fluyendo de ellos  
  
Draco besaba a Harry con ternura, recorriendo un sendero conocido ya, pero a la vez siempre nuevo y excitante, sus manos acariciaban cada tramo de piel descubierta deshaciendose de las molestas prendas que cubrian al chico que revivio frente a sus ojos, aquel que era dueño de sus sueños, Harry por su parte acariciaba el dorado cabello de su amado, dejandose amar, sintiendo cada caricia de Draco, que le provocaban sonoro gemidos y sensaciones largamente añoradas  
  
Poco a poco ambos se deshicieron de las prendas de sus contrapartes y Draco se arrodillo sobre Harry, contemplandole, lucia hermoso, pequeñas gotas de sudos recorrian su cuerpo, dandole un aspecto sonrosado  
  
-Te amo, mi chico de oro- susurro Draco y Harry respondio con un "Yo tambien te amo, mi dragon dorado" Draco comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de harry, besandole frente, nariz, boca, cuello, pecho, torso, vientre.. hasta llegar a su exciitacion, tomandolo cuidadosdamente en su boca, haciendolo estremecer, por su parte Harry enmarañaba el cabello de Draco arqueandose un poco para poder acariciar su espalda, inflingiendo leves rasgulños, pero sin provocar daño alguno  
  
Entonces fue el turno de Harry de descender, recorriendo un camino parecido al de su mor, terminando en el mismo sitoi, Draco se perdia en el extasis del momento, dejandose amar, tocar, necesitaba a Harry mas que a nada en ese mundo, lo necesitaba ya  
  
Y como leyendo sus pensamientos Harry descendio hasta su entrada y tras prepararlo unos minutos lo poseyo, ambos se sentian completos, eran felices, podrian estar asi una eternidad, con movimientos, al principio lentos, pero que lentamente subieron hasta una velocidad adecuada para ambos, llegaron al climax del placer, perdiendose en un sonoro orgasmo que lleno la habitacion de suspiros y gemidos  
  
Luego, cansados pero completamente felices se dejaron vencer por el sueño  
  
********************  
  
La puerta del comedor lucia enorme la mañana siguiente, jamas la habian sentido asi y eso era porque tras cruzarla, todo cambiaria, Draco sostenia con fuerza la mano derecha de Harry tratando de tomar valor del chico a su lado, quien no lucia menos nervioso que el  
  
-Estas listo?- pregunto Harry a un Draco quien se estremecio al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos  
  
-No... pero no podemos atrasarlo mas, ademas muero de hambre- sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de Harry y tras un segundo de buscar fuerzas donde realmente no existian, abrieron las puertas del comedor  
  
El silencio que inundo el lugar era impresionante, todos en el lugar miraban a los jovenes, tomados de la mano, con vendas y moretones, nadie pronunciaba palabra, con muchos nervios ambos jovenes avanzaron hasta sus sitios bajo los murmuros y criticas de los estudiantes, que poco a poco se hacian mas frecuentes, a medio camino Dumbledore les llamo, ambos pasaron al frente, junto con Ron y Herm, quienes tambien fueron llamados  
  
-Bien- comenzo Dumbledore una ves que los chicos estuvieron al frente -Como anoche les dije, esta mañana les tengo una sorprendente y feliz noticia, estos jovenes - señalo a los cuatro con un movimiento de su brazo derecho - Han tenido ayer una fuerte batalla contra Lord Voldemort- al oir el nombre muchosse estremecieron -Y LO HAN DERROTADO PARA SIEMPRE!  
  
Y la sala exploto en vitores y aplausos, ya nadie veia a la pareja con curiosidad, en cambio los felicitaban... de hecho, despues de esto, nadie se atrevio a decir nada, quizas por lo de Voldemort, quizas porque no les molestaba, pero, simplemente, les dejaron vivir su vida  
  
Y el curso llego a su fin, en lo que respecta a Harry y Draco.. pues ambos se fueron a vivir a la mansion Malfoy y fueron muy felices..... y por lo demas, bueno, eso, eso es otra historia  
  
|| FINI... ¬¬ ahora si ||  
  
-------------------  
  
-------------------  
  
Bien, aki esta el epilogo, espero review y prometo poner un cap con la respuesta a lo reviews, y no, no habra otro cap  
  
Se cuidan y nos vemos en Magical o Torbellino  
  
SAYONARAA! 


End file.
